Quality
by MarkScyther
Summary: A famous-rising rapper in Korea is trying to work his way to the top along with his two friends Meito and Gakupo. After a Night performing in Seoul, Kaito walked down an alley to find a certain prostitute hanging out. After the rude encounter, he still keeps in touch. How will the speed-rapper handle pushing the breaks real quick to help the prostitute? Is Hood strength is key?
1. Chapter 1

I realized where my strength lies in writing. Its situations that involve danger! Anyway. I hope all of you enjoy this new story of mine.

* * *

><p>I stared out into the crowd watching everyone cheer. The beat being played inside the room came to a halt as I turned to my right to see my friend making his way next to me. He took the Mic out my hand and held it up to his face as he slung his free hand over my shoulder. "That's how we do it in Seoul! Give it up for my homeboy, B-Rabbit!" Gakupo screamed.<p>

I held the `peace´ sign to the audience as they cheered even louder. Other than pulling off another rap performance, I was glad that I took off my hoodie during it. I was wearing a black tank-top with a pair of grey harem sweat-pants. The left sleeve was rolled up to my knee. A gold watch was placed on my left wrist, matching the chain that hung around my neck. Then lastly came the bandana tied around my head.

I snatched the Mic out of Gakupo's hand and took a step forward. "Much love to all of you who came, but me my boys are out this mother fucker!" I then threw the Mic elsewhere before walking towards the back of the stage.

`My name is Kaito Kim Hyung. It use to be Kaito Shion till my father left my mother all because his parents didn't approve of him getting a Korean woman pregnant. I was only eight when the fucker left; and of course I stayed with my mom in Korea while he went back to Japan.

He left us while we were going through financial problems at home. Because of this, we had to move to the ghettos. They had homes there that were cheap enough for my mom to afford, but it was only because of the corruption that went on in Yi-choeul. I dedicated myself to help my mom out of poverty no matter what it took.

While mother went off to work at the nearby soup-kitchen, I would sit on the porch and watch the other kids play. It was hard to being accepted by the other children's because I was mixed with Japanese. Everyone resented me except for two. ... Gakupo and Meito. I remember meeting them like it was yesterday.

I came back from the local school about an hour ago. I always dropped my stuff off inside the house just to come back outside to sit on the porch. It wasn't to just watch the kids play; it was mainly because I was waiting for my mom to come back safe.

A group of kids rode on their bikes except for two. They stopped in front of the small gates surrounding my house. It wasn't usual for anyone to do so, but the one with short purple hair waved his hand, signalling me to come over. He wore a simple white shirt with pair of blue pants. His friend had curly brunette hair that was the same length as my own. Same goes for his outfit. It consisted of a grey jacket and a pair of black shorts.

I cautiously stood from the porch and walked over with my hands stuffed into my pocket.

I was wearing a navy colored hoodie with a picture of a rabbit in the center. My knees were dirty with dirt since I tripped on my way home. Same goes for the white shorts I wore.

"Yo, Yo, Yo! Check you out, homeboy!" The purple-head elbowed his friend as he nodded towards me. "I never seen anyone that look like you. Had you, Meito?" He asked the brunette next to him, but the kid only shook his head fast. "Well we never seen you around this area before. Where you from?" He then questioned.

I quickly knew what the kid was talking about because it was extremely rare to see anyone with the hair color I have. `Especially´ it being my natural hair color. "I came from Yi-Jung." I pipped up.

"Word?" The brunette hopped off his bike and placed his hands on the edge of the gate as I nodded my head `yes´. "My older sister lives there. I don't know why; it's like here but little violence. Anyway! I'm Meito and he's Gakupo." The two smiled to me. I couldn't help but smile a little in return.

Meito was right about the last city I lived in. There wasn't much of a difference; all except for their being little violence. Because of that, I understood every word they spoke for I was raised around those who spoke in brutal slang. "Sup, I'm Kaito." ´

A hand slapped my back snapping me out of my quick memory.

I turned to see the brunette walking next to me on my left as Gakupo's walked on my right. Meito wore a red Jersey that had the word `Ace´ on it. That along with a pair if black sweats that stopped at his knees. "And N-Level struck again!" He hollered as we made our way towards the back exit. "Especially our speed rapper, B-Rabbit! What are you going to do after doing another successful performance?" He brought his fist closer to me and pretended that he was holding a microphone.

"I'm going to Disneyland!" I laughed along with the other two as I pushed the back-door open. "Nah, fuck that. I'm going back to the hotel to work on more songs."

Gakupo passed me my hoodie and stepped away. "For fucks sake, quit working for once and live a little. Our bitch asses are in Seoul. You got clubs and woman's who are willing to sleep with you at each corner! Especially if they know you're one of the group members of N-Level!" The purple-head tried to explain as Meito nodded in agreement. I only brushed pass them.

"Clubbing ain't gonna pay bills or get us out the ghettos. ... We're only rising underground rappers. We're not fully famous till we get signed to a good record label." I quickly slipped my hoodie over my head. Once I did that I pulled the hidden blunt out the side of my bandana and stuck it between my lips. It was then I took the lighter out of my pocket and lit the blunt.

I took a deep breath of the smoke and held it in for about five seconds before blowing it back out. "You two should remember one of the quotes we agreed on. One of them being `Work hard. Then play even harder. ... Y'all know damn well that we don't got money like that. Till we get signed, I'm still going to work my ass off." I lastly said.

Waving my hand, I began walking down the alley. Those two may have been my friends and shit, but even they annoy the living hell out of me. `If I want to make myself known out there, I gotta work hard despite the other two wanting to do nothing but party. Only typical rappers think about screwing around and going to clubs. I only rap about things people can relate to. Either that or about my life.´ I thought to myself. `I will admit that we're getting known. We so much as reached Seoul. ... All that's next is getting signed to a label.´

About fifteen minutes had passed and the cool air of the night caused my hair to sway as I walked down the surprisingly long alley.

`Shit. Might as well call to check up on ma once I get to the hotel-´ "Everything is gonna be alright. Despite no one holding me throughout the night~" My train of thought ceased once I heard a soft voice sing. I followed where the sound was coming from and came to a quick stop after spotting a blonde leaning against a door.

The dim light that hung against the wall revealed his shoulder-length hair. The clothes he wore told me two options. It was cold outside and yet he had on a pair of leather booty-cut shorts and thin white-sweater. Ripped thigh-high socks rolled up his legs as he wore what it looks to be worn out sneakers. The boy stopped from singing once he spotted me standing a mere two feet away from him.

`I guess me being on stealth mode wasn't actually true. ... Must be the weed.´ I lazily thought to myself as I nodded my head to him. "Sup shawty" I greeted while walking closer. Soon as I leaned against the wall next to him, he looked at me in a confused expression.

"Shawty-? Wait. Are you a customer?" He crossed his arms and rose a brow at me. "I'm sorry but I don't serve guys who are stoned. Especially ones who talk as if they just came out of the ghettos."

I then took the blunt out my mouth and blew more smoke out. "You should really watch your mouth, kid. You don't see other people walking around judging others on where they're from, a'ight?" I pointed out. "Now what's this shit about being a customer? I just wanted to ask what song you were singing."

The blonde only rolled his eyes and tisked. "Look; you're better off walking away. I don't want others thinking that I'm occupied" He turned his head so he wasn't facing me. "and I'm not a kid. I'm nineteen."

It was then that my mind clicked together.

I tapped his shoulder gently so I could grab his attention. To my success, I did. " You know this ain't the way to live life. Whether you broke, owe a debt, or whatever; this ain't the way to do it." I told him, causing his brows to furrow. "The hell you're doing out here dressed like that?" I questioned once more.

"I'm making money like everyone else" He paused once the sound of the door behind him opening filled the air. A man with black hair poked his head out and looked at the blonde. `Len, you got a customer. He's renting you for two hours.´ The man spoke before heading back inside, leaving the blonde to stare at me with a blank face. "Do me a favor and not show your face in this alley again."

Rubbing the end of the blunt against the nearby wall I looked down at the kid.

"I hope the man in there is worth the time you'll be wasting fucking your life over, and even though I'm twenty-two, you still need to respect your elders a little more than that-" "Go fuck yourself!" He screamed back as he opened the door and went in.

Soon as he went in I finally noticed the sign above the door. It was made out of Neo-pink lighting that said, `Rent-an-Angel. Opened from 6:00 p.m. to 5:00 a.m. seven days a week.´

I stared at the sign for another a minute. `Damn. ... I forgot to get the name of the song he was singing.´

"I guess I'm swinging by again tomorrow." I mumbled beneath my breath.


	2. Hater

Uh, I'm not one to judge others if they're from the ghetto or not ^~^; if they're raised to speak a certain way, then there's no helping it. But I'm glad to see the two reviewers enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>I sat at the provided desk inside my hotel room producing more beats on my laptop. My eyes wandered toward the corner of the screen and read `9:27 a.m.´, indicating that I've spent most of my night making music. Once I was done speaking to my mom over the phone, I passed out as soon as I sat in the chair. It was when I woke up at four in the morning that I began working.<p>

I pressed the save button on the keyboard and took the set of headphones off. Soon as I did I stretched my arms and yawned. `All that's left is to have Meito rap his part and then it's ready to be sent to the media.´ I gave a quick smile.

The door inside my room clicked open revealing a zombified looking Meito. "Ugh. I-I need mercyyy " The brunette dragged his sock-covered feet along the carpet as he made his way over to me. His hair looked as if he was struck by lightning. Part of his T-shirt was sloppily tucked into his red boxers as the rest hung out. Then my eyes glued to a random piece of bacon that was stuck on the side of his neck.

"What the hell happened to you last night?" I rose a brow.

He only pulled the chair next to me and sat in it while grabbing my headphones. "I realized how hungry I was, so I went to Dennys instead of the club with this random chic. She told me to order the `All you can eat´ combo and if I could finish it, her and her friend will have a three-sum with me." He paused once I snatched my headphones back for him to continue. "I-I got food drunk cause I kept stuffing my mouth with food even though I was full. All I remember was waddling myself out the diner, wondering where the fuck is Gakupo. ... After that, everything was a blur." I watched as he bit his bottom lip.

I sighed at the brunette once I realized something else happened. "There's more to it?"

He slowly nodded his head and whispered, "I-I woke up with this guy pink-hair next to me. His head was resting on my chest and once I lifted the blanket, he was naked and I was only in my boxers. I don't even know him!"

I took a deep breath so a laugh wouldn't come out. But it broke out right when I heard Gakupo's laugh near the doorway.

Meito placed his finer up to his lips and told us to `shush´. "Quiet! He'll wake up!" He hissed.

"What do you mean he'll wake up!?" Gakupo's rose his voice on purpose, causing Meito panic in his seat. "I heard the new beat you made last night, Kaito! Its real hot!"

"Why thank you very much!" I hollered back. But as soon as I did, we laughed even louder. I then tried calming myself down. "Look, If it make you feel any better I ran into this prostitute last night."

Gakupo's had then stopped laughing and stare at me along with Meito. "What the hell? What happened?" The two questioned me. I only tisked as I stood from my seat. "The little fucker technically called me ghetto and wanted me to leave his turf as if I was going to drive his damn customers away. Then he want to get mad after I told him the truth about the shit he does and tells me to fuck myself. ... So that's basically how my night went other than checking up on my mom and making new beats." I explained.

Gakupo snickered a little as Meito continued to panic. "You must have been `real´ stoned to not punch him in the face after disrespecting you like that." He commented. I only nodded my head in agreement as I made my way towards the mini-fridge. "Subside from the crazy shit you two been through, I checked the media and saw that we were mentioned by Chul-Top. I still got the window open on my phone."

Right when he said that I quickly grabbed the bottle of Orange juice and closed the fridge.

"Check it. N-Level made their marks in Seoul after B-Rabbit performed his new song `Nausea´; also known as one a song that's spreading like wildfire. That and his song `Treat you better next time´. For an underground rapper, his two songs made it onto the top fifty charts which is a major deal on N-Levels behalf. For those who have no clue who N-Level is, they're a fame-rising underground rap group that consist of three members. B-Rabbit who is known not only for his unique looks, but his smooth speedy rap-skills and meaningful lyrics. Ace who's the group's second rapper. He may not have the same flow as B-Rabbit, but he is recognized for his excellent soulful verses." Gakupo took a deep breath before he continued. "Last but certainly not least, Rain. His haunting voice ties the beat into their songs together. Some may had a hard time recognizing him from his recent haircut, but he's looking hotter than ever along with the other two members. Their next concert is still in Seoul and their tickets are selling out quickly. They'll be staying to perform for a week till they move back to their home town to perform." He finished reading.

The room fell silent as the information soaked in. `My song made it on the top fifty... and I'm not even signed to a label.´ I felt my lips tug into a big smile. So I grabbed the nearby remote to the stereo and clicked the "On" button. The beat to one of our songs filled the room as I rose the volume up to its max. "Fuck yes!" I screamed.

We all began dancing in celebration.

After three hours of the news I decided to go out and something to eat. The hotel food wasn't anything special for me. So I put on a black sleeveless hoodie with a white tank-top underneath, revealing my well-built arms. That along with the tattoo on my right bicep that read, "Live for Quality, Not Quantity". Lastly came the grey pair of parachute knee-length sweats.

I didn't do anything special to my hair except for combing through my wavy locks and place my shades on top of my head.

Once I saw a promising family diner, I opened the door and walked in.

Surprisingly there was more people inside than I thought. And by the look on some of their faces, they knew who I was. "U-Um, I can help you to a booth B-B-B-Rabbit." A girl with short yellow hair held a menu out to me with shaky hands. "We're kind of packed this morning, but I hope you don't mind sharing a booth with someone."

I grabbed the menu and said, "Nah, it's cool." causing her to jolt a little.

`Oh my god, it's B-Rabbit!´ I heard one girl say as I was being escorted down the aisle. `You think I can get his autograph?´ I heard another say till the waitress stopped in front of a certain booth. "Please ignore my brother, he's just here for coffee-" "Oh hell no." We both looked at the boy sitting in the booth. Once I took a good look at the kid, my brows furrowed.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, brat." I said while taking a seat across from him. "I'm not one to run away just because a disrespectful fucker is in the same room as me. So I'm going to keep my ass in this chair whether you hate it or love it, eat my mother fuckin meal, then leave out this bitch satisfied. Got it?" I clarified to the clearly pissed-off blonde. "Now I'll get Unlimited pancake special with a side of bacon and sausages. ... You know what, I also want a side of hash browns too." I then handed the menu back to the now confused looking girl.

She blinked twice before saying, "R-Right. I'll have your order ready right away!" She then bowed quickly and ran off towards the kitchen.

Soon as she left both me and the blonde glared at each other. `Its not like I mind sitting at the same booth as him, but I can just feel how much he hates me.´

"Why are you so damn angry?-" "Why are you talking to me?" He quickly retorted back. "I'm only here to drink my coffee in peace; so do me the favor and shut up."

Right when he told me to shut up I reached across the table and grabbed a handful of his shirt, yanking him closer to my face. "I don't know who or what made you so angry, but I'm not the one who caused it. So I suggest you tone down that attitude when you're talking to me, a'ight?" I growled. The blonde quickly nodded his head. "Glad to see we're on the same page Shawty."

My grip on his shirt lessened, allowing him to sit back in his seat.

"I had a rough night and I just didn't want to be bothered, okay? ... I'm sorry for coming at you in a mean way- what's your name?" He then asked.

I stared at the kid for a couple of seconds before saying, "B-Rabbit."


	3. Private-Life Questioner

I'm very pleased with the reviews and I must thank everyone who've read the recent chapters. I really must thank KaiLen for sticking with me. You're a real supporter along with RinRin. Now please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>I stared at the bluenette in surprise once I heard he name he gave me. `If I'm not mistaken, B-Rabbit is that one rapper I keep hearing people talking about.´ I thought quietly to myself as I took another sip of the my coffee. "B-Rabbit. Like that one popular rapper?" I then questioned. He only rose a brow at me and nodded his head slowly. It was then that I got the idea that it `Was´ him. "I must be out of it. You `are´ the rapper."<p>

"The one and only." He gave a slight smile. "And your name is Len; am I right?" He questioned.

It was then again that I looked at him in a surprised expression. "Jesus, you were so stoned last night I wouldn't have thought you'd remember something like my name." I admitted, causing the both of us to laugh a little.

We stayed quiet for a while once there wasn't much else to talk about. So I took the opportunity to focus on his looks. He had an unusual deep-blue hair, but his features told that he was Korean. The more I look at him I begin to debate if he's really Korean or not. `It's not like his look is strange. He's actually quite the looker for a rapper. Nice set of biceps, sharp blue eyes, and then his unique blue hair that was almost shoulder length.´ "Do you mind me asking what race are you?" I questioned out of sudden curiosity.

The bluenette shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "My mom is Korean while my father is Japanese." He answered, obviously sounding bored. "Now do you mind telling me why you're working at that place?" His eyes pierced into me as he asked that question. Quickly my brows furrowed in anger from it.

"And you think rapping is a job?-" I retorted back till he quickly cut me off. "It's multiple things. Rapping can be defined as art, a job, career, or life." He paused once we saw Rin sit the plate of food on the table and leave. "Tell me which is better. Getting paid to tell stories through poetry with beats, or selling yourself each night to a random man each hour. ... I ain't even tryin' to shoot you down in spirits but I'm just trying to let you know that your life just begun."

I rolled my eyes and tisked at him in annoyance.

"Look at you actin like you're all that. Rolling your eyes and shit." My teeth began to grit in anger as he continued to run his mouth. "You sit here mad at life and everyone around you. Yah hear that this place pays more, not knowing if it's true. Depressed with puffy eyes saying its caused by a flu; when in actuality it's a boy standing outside not knowing what to do. Oh yeah, the days it rain the angels weep. ... What they cryin for? Shawty, they weeping for you." My mouth dropped once he began to create a freestyle. A good one on top of that.

"W-What the hell?! Keep your voice down! I don't need everyone knowing my business!" I whispered enough for him to hear.

"Knowing your business? You're the one putting yourself out there like you ain't worth Shit." He bluntly retorted. I grunted in anger as I saw how he had a calm expression on his face.

"You're such a jack-ass! God! Are all rappers stupid like you?! Had it ever crossed your mind, even after I already told you!, that I do the things I do for money! ... I mean shit. Times are so fucking hard and I don't need anyone to tell me the shit I already know! If I could walk away from the stuff I do, then best believe that I would in an instant. You're not in my position so you wouldn't know how hard it is to that. To know how much stress and depression I'm under everyday; you're just a typical rapper who raps about getting women, money, and being famous. So till you feel the real pain of life, kiss! My! Ass!" I hollered the last three words as I stood from my seat and made my way towards the exit.

The people around the diner stared at me as I stomped my way out.

`I don't care if he's some popular rapper! He's nothing but an annoying asshole!´ My mind ached once the sunlight from outside shun on me. Nonetheless I continued my way out the diner and down the street. `Why does he have to keep bringing up my job? I barely spoke to him and he's already getting on my nerves with his weird thuggish ass. ... I wasn't even the one who started talking to him!´

I crossed my arms and sighed. `Might as well get some rest before tonight.´

Kaito's P.O.V.

"Honey, I know you're trying to tell him what's right but sometimes people can't handle the truth. Especially if they're going through self-stress. Those types of people will keep refusing the truth till they're properly guided into seeing and accepting it." I held my phone up to my ear, listening to Mom.

She happened to call me right when I was done with my breakfast inside the diner. I couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for causing Len to get upset, even though it was a little funny.

"The best thing to do is not interfere with his private life unless you're going to properly help the boy. Start off by giving an apology; whether you think you should or not. I know how you are, Kaito." I felt her intense glare through the phone. "I'll leave you alone to your work, okay? I love you."

I gave a slight smile before saying, "Love you too, mom." then I hung up the phone.

Soon as I slid the phone back into my pocket I opened the front door to a building and walked in. Immediately I saw man with black hair stand behind a desk. He perked his head from what I assume to be a magazine and smiled at me. "Welcome! Aren't we being a bit early?" He joked. "The rooms don't open till six in the evening, but you may make a reservation if you please."

Immediately I shoved my free hand into my left pocket and pulled out the wad of cash tied up in a rubberband.

"I'd like to reserve your Angel, Len" I then plopped the money on the counter causing his hazel eyes to widen. "All night."

I figured doing this would ease his stress in life, and his anger towards me. Besides. I could use a place to work on my music in peace.


	4. Who's Sorry Now?

Yeah, so I decided to take a quick break from my stories and focus on this. Mostly because I disappointed myself in the last steamy scene I wrote. Anyway! As always; please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>I checked my watch and saw that it was almost six o'clock. `Almost opening time.´ I thought as I continued to shove my laptop into the old black backpack. Most of the items in the bag consisted of the usual things I used to create new music. A portable Mic, headphones, laptop, and a flash drive. The only new thing I put inside was the hotel food I ordered.<p>

Soon as the employee brought it up to my room, I had asked for white containers to put it in. That way I wouldn't create a mess inside the bag.

"Where the hell are you running off to?" The sound of Gakupo's voice filled the room. I stopped what I was doing and looked to my right to see the man walking towards the bed I was sitting on. " Hadn't seen you pack this much shit since the time we were being chased by Soo-members." He then took a seat on the edge of the bed and stared at me. "... You did something, didn't you?"

It still surprised me to this very day knowing that Gakupo can tell when I've done something. ... Well, a majority of the time.

I ran my fingers through my hair quickly and gave a deep sigh. "It ain't even like that. Before I tell you anything, I can't have you telling Meito cause you and I both know how he gossips like bitch." I started. Gakupo stood from the bed and nodded his head while pointing towards the door. I took the signal and grabbed my backpack as he began walking towards the door.

I quickly followed him out the door because I knew that he was getting ready to give me a ride. Well, it was my car anyway.

My hands buried themselves inside the pockets of my navy-blue hoodie after I stuck a blunt on the side of the black bandana I tied around my head, letting my hair fall over it. "I accidentally met that same prostitute I was talking about at the diner this morning. He let his pissy attitude get to him after I told him the truth about what he does. ... So now I'm going over to apologize" "Word?" He interrupted. "Psh! I wouldn't apologize to a prostitute for shit. He should be mad at himself for putting himself in that place." The purple-head pushed the front-door open, letting the cool air blow on us as we took a step outside. "... I'm not going to be the one who's going to tell you to stop, nor tell you to do it. If you feel like it's the right thing, then do it. Hell. I hope he'll give some type of respect to you. You got a bunch of crooks in the world not giving a damn about you and yet you were lucky enough to have a person stop what he was doing to give a damn so much to the point he told you some real shit." He then paused to glance at me once he walked over to the driver's side of he car. "You're like family, Kaito. I'm not going to treat you like some buddy when it come to serious matters. I'm going to treat you like my little-brother; even though my birthday is a month earlier than yours." He then gave a quick smile.

Right when we got strapped in, he put the key inside the ignition and started the car, quickly stepping on the gas pedal.

`This is exactly the reason why I talk to Gakupo about my personal issues. He doesn't treat me like a friend or talk to me like a buddy. He talks to me on a one-on-one level that gives us a brotherly connection.´ "The place is called `Rent-an-Angel´. Shouldn't be too far from here if you take a right." I then directed. "So did Meito solve his problem with the stranger in his bed?"

Right when I heard Gakupo give a deep sigh, I knew right away that something wasn't right. Anytime we discuss something about Meito and he sighs; it's usually a sign that Meito did something irresponsibly. "Apparently that dumb ass didn't bring any ordinary guy back, but a drug-smuggler who works within the Soo-gang-" "He did what?!" My head shot towards Gakupo as I yelled in obvious anger.

"I already told him that you'll handle his ass, cause I was pissed to the point I had to walk out the room to get a drink from the bar on the third floor." I began cracking my knuckles as he continued. "We won't have too much to worry about as long as Meito don't do anything that'll piss the guy off. He told me that his name was Luki Megurine. He came across Meito stumbling out of Denny's after he got through talking with a client. Apparently, and luckily, he's a pretty big fan of Meito. He ran up to him, realized he was out of it and offered him to help, Meito showered him with compliments on their way to the hotel, then the part where he pisses me off is that he had the `Audacity!´ to tell him, `I'm so tired of all these women's. I need a Shawty like you, so how about you come up to my room and become mine.´" He screamed near the end. "You better whoop his ass good cause only God know how much I felt like killing him right then and there. ... Call me when you need to be picked up." He lastly said.

Soon as he did I then noticed that we were parked in front of the building.

"A'ight. I'll call you later."

Len's P.O.V.

I came inside the building about twenty minutes after opening time. I felt like kicking myself in the butt because I knew that was going to come out of my paycheck for being late. `I can only hope that I'll get enough customers to cover it up.´ I thought to myself as I made my way towards the backroom; but that was until Joon called me over to his desk.

"There's no relaxing time today, Len. You've been reserved all night by a new client." He held up his clipboard to show a signature right next my name. Along with the amount of money the man paid. My eyes widened once I read amount. `S-Six thousand dollars?!´ "He asked for the room on this floor, so just go down to room three through that hallway over there." He then pointed to the hallway by the elevator.

I blinked twice before my legs finally found their use and began to walk. `Who the hell is Kaito, and why did he pay this much for me?´ The thought raced in my head over and over the more I came closer to the room. `I hope it's not some overweight weirdo. Ugh! I hate those type of clients.´

My legs came to a stop once I came across the door with the number three on it. I took a chance to adjust the shorts I was wearing. It was a simple pair of white booty-cut shorts with a pair of black fish net stockings underneath. It was policy to wear nothing `But´ booty-cut shorts during work hours. As for tops, it was just a simple black long-sleeved shirt.

Right when I turned the knob I quickly slipped myself inside and gently closed the door behind me. My nose twitched a little to the smell of food as the sound of music played throughout the room. "I-I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I wasn't notified in advanced about your kind gesture." I spoke in a sweet tone as I walked down the small hallway inside the room, but as soon as I walked into the opening of the bedroom I spotted a certain bluenette sitting on the bed with a laptop on his lap.

Immediately the smile I had on my face turned into a frown once his eyes met with my own.

`I can't believe this shit.´ My teeth clenched as I turned around to walk back out. "Wait" He started, causing me to pause. "I'm not here to upset you. ... I wanted to apologize for earlier." I turned my head to glance at him from the corner of my eye. He sat his computer to the side and sat up. "I thought I could make it up to you by reserving you for the night, but I'm not planning to do anything with you." He explained.

It was then that I slowly turned back around and eyed him surprisingly. "Then why did you reserve me if you're not going to do anything?" I questioned the bluenette.

Soon as that was said, he reached over to the nightstand and held up a white container. "Even someone like me can see how much you're stressing. I just thought you could use the break, so I ordered food from the hotel I'm staying in and brought it for you. As for the rest of the time you can go to sleep or whatever." His free hand glided over to the back of his head and scratched it.

I choked on my breath in further shock, but then my expression softened a little.

Slowly I walked my way over towards the bed and cautiously stood next to it, debating whether if I should sit on it. But right when I looked at his face, almost all my doubts faded away.

His face was gentle.

I took a seat on the other side of the bed and traced my fingers around the white-container. Right when I opened it I saw neatly sliced beef lining around a nice amount of rice. `It smells perfect´ My mouth watered in anticipation.

Before I could even think about digging in I faced the bluenette once more. He rose a brow at me along with saying, "Something wrong, shawty?"

I slowly shook my head lowered eyes towards the bed. "It's just that ... this is too kind of a gesture" I started. "You spent so much money on me just to say you were sorry. I truly don't understand why you'd go to such measure when I've done nothing but cuss and yell at you."

My body tensed once I felt his hand lay on my lap gently. "Len. I'm a man, not a crook" His ocean-blue eyes pierced through me like daggers. "I honestly don't give a damn if you yelled or cussed me out cause at the end of the day, I'm still moving on with life and so should you. It's true that I don't know a damn thing about what you do nd' shit, but I want to help in some way. ... It's the least I can do since I pissed you off both yesterday and today."

`This isn't the same stoned out guy from yesterday. ... This is someone much different.´ My expression softened once I gave him eye contact. "Y-Your real name. May I have it?"

The bluenette gave a brief sigh before saying, "I don't really give my name like that, but it's Kaito." He then gave a soft smile as he slid his hand off my lap.

`Ah. This isn't B-Rabbit. ... This kind man is Kaito.´ My lips tugged into a smile. "I forgive and thank you, Kaito."

"Well at least that's one thing off my mind. I still got a dumb ass waiting to get his ass kicked once I go back." He spoke to no one in particular. `I'm not even going to ask.´


	5. No Tears

Yes, I was talking about `That´ lemon. I don't know. I just got so disappointed rereading after I had posted it. Anyway, you guys make me too happy to be disappointed. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open once I felt something pat my shoulder repeatedly. I tried ignoring the pats, but that was till I heard a soft voice call out my name. "Kaito. ... Kaito, wake up." It was then that I fully opened my eyes to see a certain blonde sitting next to me with what it looks to be my Hoodie. Even though I was half awake, a chuckle still managed to escape once I realized how big my jacket was on him.<p>

He gave a slight smile. "We kind of overslept past the closing time. So I snuck out and brought us some coffee." He then turned to reach for something on the other nightstand. Right when he did that I took the chance to sit all the way up and stretched a little. "Here." He said as he handed me one of the cups.

I gladly took the cup once I smelled that it was Dark Roast. It smelt just like the one he drank from the diner yesterday. `Must be his favorite place to eat´ I mentally noted to myself as I took a small sip.

The room fell silent as we both began drinking the coffee. My eyes lazily wandered over to the wall across from us and read `9:42 a.m.´ Apparently I got too comfortable with my stay to the point I forgot it ends around five. ... Nothing to complain about. The manager didn't barge in and force us out- "Um, Kaito." My head snapped towards the blonde once he called me once again. "I took a chance to listen to your music while you slept. I'm not a fan of rap b-but your songs are really good." He then placed his coffee off to the side and held up my headphones.

I couldn't help but smile a little as I took my headphones back. "I appreciate that, shawty." My free hand glided over to playfully punch his chin. "I'm guessing your favorite is `I'll treat you better next time´ am I right?" His eyes widened a little; telling me I was right. "That seems to be everyone's favorite when they listen to it."

"I can only guess why. Did you make it during a break up?" He questioned. I only shook my head.

"I made that song because I saw how hurt my mom was by my father, and still is to this very day." I explained. "I actually wrote the lyrics when I was about fourteen because that was the first and last time he came to drop his so-called child support off. The lyrics are supposed to represent the things my mom would have wished my father to say, but never did. ... Instead he just caused more tears for her." I gave a brief sigh. "I let everyone treat the song as to whatever they're feeling. If they feel it's a break-up song, then I let them. If a couple is going through domestic violence and they feel like this song can relate to them-" "you let them." He then finished my sentence.

I nodded my head in silence as I brought out my phone to text Gakupo real quick.

"I'm sorry for asking. I didn't know." He tried apologizing. `I swear. Something about him apologizing feels awkward´

"Don't be sorry. I stopped being that little boy who cries over split milk. I became a man as soon as he left us, so I'm all good now." I then gave a bigger smile to reassure him. "You know, I was surprised talking to you all night. You're more sweeter when you're not showing that pissed look on your face." I laughed near the end, causing him to punch my arm. "Relax, shawty!-" I paused once my blunt fell out the side of my bandana. Before I could even pick it up He quickly snatched it away.

"Stop smoking this! It makes you stupid!" He frowned.

I rose a brow at the blonde. "It actually doesn't. I tend to think a lot more than usual, then I say `exactly´ what's on my mind as I'm thinking it. It's not really a good thing because I mostly speak the harsh truth. Yah feel me?" I then grabbed the blunt out his hand and shoved it back. "Look. I'll stop smoking it once you stop being hard-headed."

Right when I said that I felt my phone Buzz in my pocket. I quickly took it out and saw the green light flickering on the corner if it, telling me that I received a text. It took a matter of seconds to undo the screen-lock and open the text.

`Gakupo: I'm parked outside the building. Just head right out.´ I read.

Soon as I read the text I quickly stood from the bed and scanned the room for my backpack. Luckily I found it laying on the floor next to my feet.

I picked it up and put my arms though the straps. `I'm sure as hell glad that I packed my shit back up before I knocked out.´

"You're leaving?" My body froze once I heard his voice pip up. He then hopped off he bed, "I'll walk with you to the exit." He said as he slipped his shoes back on. It was then that I realized his hair was held in a high ponytail.

I nodded my head to the blonde and began to walk towards the door.

We walked down the hallway in silence, but as soon as we walked through the lobby, the man behind the front desk stood from his seat and bowed to me. "Please come again!" I ignored his words as I pushed the front-door open.

I squinted my eyes once the sun blinded me. Quickly I adjusted and opened my eyes again, seeing Gakupo texting inside the car about five feet away from me.

I turned to glance at the blonde and noticed how his smile disappeared. So I gently laid a hand on his head and tilted it back so he was looking at me. "Hey. It's not the end of the world so keep your chin up. If I could reserve you again, I would; but I'm afraid I have a concert tonight." I whispered a little so Gakupo wouldn't hear. After all, the Windows in the car were rolled down. "I'm not sure how they do things in your work, but if you don't feel like doing anything tonight, then come to the concert." I told him as I dug my hand in the side pocket of the bag. In a matter of seconds I pulled out a small green ticket and handed it to him.

He cautiously took the ticket and stared at me. "... You really don't won't me to work there."

I gave his hair a quick ruffle before smirking. "Shawty, you've no idea how much this guy is trying to keep you away from this place." I pointed to myself. "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself at the concert more than pleasing these thirsty ass customers of yours."

I stared at the blonde a little more before slipping my hand off his head. Soon as I did, I noticed his face turning red. "The fuck your face getting red for?" I rose a brow till he quickly shook his head.

"I-It's just the weather!" He then retorted back. I shrugged my shoulders before giving the `peace´ sign.

"I'll catch you later. See yah, Shawty." I lastly said as I opened the door to the passenger seat.

The blonde shakily waved his hand as I closed the door.

After a minute, Gakupo started the ignition and began driving down the street.

I looked over Gakupo and noticed the bandages on his knuckles. He then gave a quick glance to me before returning his gaze back onto the road.

"What happened- " "I got impatient and kicked his ass myself." He quickly responded.

`I can only imagine how that beat down went. Especially if Gakupo is pissed like this. He only tie his hair in a high ponytail when he's getting into a "serious" fight.´ "You probably didn't notice, but he's in the backseat." He then said. Soon as he did, I turned back in my chair and saw the brunette leaning against the window with his right cheek being completely swelled up. A bandage was placed on the bridge of his nose as well as his chin.

His brown eyes glanced at me. I reached back and smacked him across the face, causing him to groan in pain. "You're lucky he didn't kill you! The fuck you were thinking putting us all in danger like this!" I hollered at him. "I don't give a damn if you don't like the guy; you better stay on his good side till we figure something out!" I glared at the brunette one last time before turning back around.

We heard sniffles coming from the backseat. Before I could say anything about it, Gakupo's beat me to it. "I don't know why you're crying, Meito. You should be thankful that we give a damn about your irresponsible ass! You're not some little boy anymore that gets a slap on the wrist! When you do something dumb, you ought to be thankful that we beat everyone else in the world to teach you a lesson; and that lesson is called tough love!" I nodded in agreement as he went on. "You're a year younger than us so we're going to treat you like our little brother; and since we treat you that way, we're going to see your dumb actions in an instant as if someone is shining the batman symbol in the sky."

"Wipe those damn tears away! You got nothing to cry about!" I looked at him through the rearview mirror.

`This isn't the first time he done something stupid. He should already know that we'll get over it in over a day.´


	6. Afraid?

Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! I somehow managed to fight through my food coma, so no I'm typing a new chapter. And JigglySnuff, You brought me to tears with your review. Only few remember that story. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the rather large line outside of Club chul-yung; said to be the largest club in Seoul. `He really is popular if he's performing at a place like this with all these people.´ My mind roamed once I finally came up to the two security guards guarding the entrance. The one on the left took off His shades and stared at me. His bangs were crimson as the rest of his hair was black. "Ticket?" He asked. It was then that I dug through my back pocket and pulled out the green paper.<p>

He quickly took it and held it close to his face. After a few seconds he leaned over to the well-built girl next to him. As he began whispering to her, I read their name tags to control the forming boredom. `Kai-Kim and See-U´.

The girl unknowingly pulled me to the side and clippe something around my neck. "This is your V.I.P. Pass. Keep this on always so you won't be mistaken as an intruder." She pointed to the card at the end of the necklace.

"Since this one has a V.I.P. Pass too, just follow him towards the elevator. That way you two won't get lost to the backstage." Kai had then pointed to the guy next to me. He had bright-pink hair that was the same length as my own. He wore a black long-sleeve shirt, but the right sleeve drooped so that his shoulder was bare. The pink shorts he wore were short, but nothing like the ones I have to wear to work. Then last but not least the beanie on his head. `Villain´ was stitched on the hem of it in big white letters.

Not wanting to hold everyone up in line, I nodded my head and began following him.

He's about two to three inches taller than me now that I'm closer to him. Nothing like Kaito's height though- "You know it's rare for anyone to get a V.I.P. Pass to their concerts. Which one of them gave you that?" My thoughts were interrupted once he asked me a question. I glanced to see his light-blue eyes glare at me.

`The fuck?´ My blood ran cold the more he glared at me. "B-B-Rabbit." I nervously responded. Soon as I did, his expression immediately changed into something light.

"Alright, good!" He clapped his hands together as a bright smile tugged his lips. "I was about to say; if you said you got that from Ace, we'd sure as hell have a problem in an instant." My right eye began to twitch in slight fear as my gaze wandered towards his knuckles. His left knuckles were tattooed `Live´ as the right were tattooed `Die!´. "I'm Luki. What's your name?" He then questioned.

`I'm honestly afraid to give my name to this guy, but I don't want to get on his bad side.´ I thought quickly to myself as I cautiously held my right hand to shake his. "I'm Len. It's nice to meet you, Luki." I tried my best to give the biggest smile I could. "I'm guessing you're here for Ace."

We walked into the open elevator and pressed the button to the second floor. The door closed within three seconds, leaving me and him alone inside.

"Pretty much, though I'm not even suppose to be here. My family has bad blood with Meito, Kaito, and Gakupo because they got into a fight with some of our members, trying to protect this man who was in debt to us." He explained. "Even though our gang wants them dead, I can never so much as lay a finger on Meito or the people he love!"

My body froze as the word "gang" rang in my ears.

Once the elevator doors swung open, I still stood inside till Luki grabbed my hand and dragged me out down the hallway. `This guy is in a gang! ... There's only one gang known throughout Korea. Please God, don't tell me that he's part of the Soo-gang´ I prayed inside my head as he continued to drag me.

After two minutes of endless dragging, he opened a nearby door and walked in.

Once he closed the door behind us, he dropped me and began squealing. I stood from the floor to take a look around the room we were in and saw Luki running over to a brunette who was sitting next to a man with fairly long purple-hair. Across from them sat the familiar bluenette.

His eyes widened once he glanced over to me. Before I could even wave to him he quickly stood from his seat and hurried his way over to me.

Right when he stood nothing but a step away from me, he grabbed my hand and dragged me back out the room so we were standing in the hallway. A few people were running up and down it, but not enough to intervene in our conversation.

Kaito's P.O.V.

I knew he wouldn't want to go to work. But the question now is why am I happy that he showed up when I knew he would? Who knows. "You're here." I stated the obvious causing the blonde to raise a brow and say `Yeah?´. "I'm actually glad you're here instead of that crap building you call `work´." I then gave a slight chuckle as I leaned against the wall with my hands in my pockets.

He crossed his arms and smiled a little. "It's like what you said earlier. Would I rather go to a concert or be pestered by disgusting perverted men's." He then gave a slight chuckle before tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. "And must I say you look rather sharp." He then complimented.

Our manager thought it would be a good idea to dress like a mafia member as I performed my new song to the audience. The costume consisted of a pair of black dress pants with white overalls clipped on, but they drooped on my sides. I wore a white buttoned up underneath the black silk-vest. I didn't bother to tuck the shirt in. It wouldn't feel like `Me´. I also didn't bother fixing the buttons near the top of the shirt, so it was open revealing my collarbone.

Last but not least came the mafia hat that sat on my head.

My hand glided over to playfully punch his chin once again. "It wasn't my idea to wear this" I started. "but look at you. I like seeing you dress like this than the shit I see you wear at work." I complimented the blonde. He wore a simple white shirt with a black unzipped jacket over it. Then came the black skinny-jeans with rips on each knee.

"Am I ugly or something? This outfit covers more." He then averted his eyes elsewhere. `The hell did that come from?´ I thought to myself as I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "You're not ugly. If you were, I wouldn't be calling you Shawty." I looked into his crystal-like blue eyes and didn't dare to break away. "... Do you feel ugly?" I questioned.

I watched as he bit his bottom lip and furrow his brows. My hand remained on his chin so he wouldn't look away. "No" He responded. "I feel disgusting." He then whispered. I could feel the corner of my lips tug into a frown. "The things I've done made me feel so filthy, but I question why I feel so gross when I've never been used." My eyes then widened once I heard that last part.

`Is he ... a virgin?´

"Kaito, I don't want you to look at me as a prostitute who gets used each night. I told the man who hired me that I didn't want to give myself up, but I'll do everything else that'll please the customers. ... Still I feel so dirty." His face became flustered the more he spoke. So I placed a finger on his lips with my free hand.

"We all do something we're not proud of, but it doesn't make us disgusting. It make us human." I told the boy right when I heard our manager yell down the hallway that we have a minute left. "If you don't want me looking at you as a prostitute, then let me do you the favor and look at you as Len and nothing `but´ Len." I stared at the blonde for a couple more seconds before slipping my hands back into my pockets.

`Why is his face red? Second time that happened today´ I thought to myself as we began walking towards the stage.

Gakupo, Meito, and Luki followed along. The sound of the crowd could already be heard.

Show time.


	7. Too Late

Glad to see you guys enjoying the previous chapters. And RinRin, don't be so hard on yourself. Everyone, enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>The concert ended about twenty minutes ago. Meito and Gakupo stayed on stage to give an additional encore as I left early. ... Well, not really. Our manager told me to stick around because a man from the Seoul Records industry came and want to talk to us once the concert is `fully´ over. Especially me for some odd reason; so I walked to one of the Patio lounges. Whenever I perform I always have the urge to step outside.<p>

Len followed me out to the Patio. We both leaned against the ledge and looked out to the city. The wind caused his hair to sway back and forth, showing his porcelain face now and then.

The moonlight caused his eyes to shine brighter than how they usually did. After a few seconds, he met my gaze and gave a small smile. "I got to hand it to you, Kaito. You have a gift for rapping. Even to my surprise, singing." He then began humming a small part to the song I sung earlier. "I'm glad that I came instead of going to that hell hole. ... I'm not even suppose to miss work."

The blonde kept the same everlasting smile on his face as he kept his eyes glued on me. My hand unknowingly glided over to run my fingers through his soft locks. "You don't know how much I appreciate your words, Len" I gave a warm smile back to him. "If you get in trouble by that one bastard who sits behind the desk; tell him I kidnapped you." We then began laughing.

Once we stopped he then said, "Can I ask you a question?" I simply nodded my head to his request. "If you don't mind me asking, why did your father leave you?" His hand came up to grab a lock of his hair and twirled it around his fingers. "I mean, you were right about your lyrics telling a story. It's just that I'd rather hear the story from you without the rhymes."

My heart cringed a little once I saw his pose. His bottom lip poked out, showing him give a slight pout. His left arm gently rested on the rail as the other was raised, twirling that same lock of hair. "No. I don't mind." I unconsciously said. It took me a second to shake my head and get my head straight. "Remember how I told you that my father is Japanese?" I then asked, causing the blonde to nod his head. "His family didn't really approve of him engaging in a relationship with my mom because she was Korean. ... He was afraid of being disowned by his family because of it, but it was just his parents who were concerned. So my father grew distant from my mom, but only stayed because she was pregnant with me." I then took a brief sigh. "I became bilingual growing up because my mom wanted me to speak Korean since we lived in Korea while my dad wanted me to speak Japanese because he wanted to expand that side of me. He so much as taught me how to read and write in Hiragana, Katakana, and so much as Kanji."

Len gasped a little, "I don't know many people who're bilingual. Especially with Japanese."

"When I was about to turn eight, they got into a fight. My dad demanded custody so he could send me to a private school in Japan as well as moving me to Tokyo. My mother refused for him to take me because she didn't want me to get influenced by the city life." I glanced out to the city lights in the distance. "He proclaimed that my life would be better there than here. Mainly because we lived in the ghettos. But even at an early age I could tell he wanted me to go to Japan with him because he was afraid of being shunned from his parents. ... Once I saw my mom cry in their argument, I knew right then and there that I should stay here with her. Because of my decision, he told me, `Only a true son of mine deserves the name Shion´." I then choked on my words near the end.

Right when I began choking I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. I looked over to see the boys expression soften. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Kaito. I'm sure he must have spoken out of anger." He then caught me by surprise once he took a step closer to wrap his arms around me.

`A hug?´

As the shock slowly began to calm down, I cautiously laid my hand upon his head. `No one had ever hugged me like this. ... As if they care.´ I thought quietly to myself as I felt his head move to look at me. Within a his second his eyes widened. "Kaito" He gasped, but then shook his head. "Its going to be okay. No matter what you'll say I know you probably miss him, and I bet he misses you too. Even your mom." He spoke in a gently whisper-like tone.

Watching him slip his right arm away, he brought it up to my face and wiped his sleeve against my cheek. Soon as he moved it away, I saw a wet stain on it.

`... I'm crying´

A pain throbbed in my chest but it felt so right.

"Look what you did. I could tell people a million times why my father left, but once someone adds a hug in the mix ... tears get shed" I tilted his head back once I slipped my hand away from his head and onto his chin. "Only someone who cares can make me do that. It only proves that you're not cold after all. ...But" I whispered as I inched closer to his face. "you're going to have to take responsibility-" "Kaito, stop."

The blonde placed a hand against my mouth and pushed me back a little. Right when he gave that little push, it struck me like the hardest slap in the world.

We quickly let go of each other and took a couple of steps back. "Len. I didn't mean to, ya'know, get close like that." I nervously scratched the back of my head as I tried to explain myself.

He shook his head and averted his eyes towards the floor. "I-It's okay. I understand. Besides, I think it's best to say that we should forget that small part." He then gave a slight smile as the lounge door open. "Kaito! The concert is fully over now and the Seoul Records manager is ready to speak. So hurry up!" Kiyoteru tapped his watch before he slid back out.

Right when he walked out we took it as a sign to follow him. But soon as I took a step towards the door he grabbed the sleeve on my shirt. I glanced at the blonde and rose a brow at him till he said, "I like you and all, but please promise that you won't fall in love with me- Ow!" I then punched his arm and smiled. "Don't get cocky, Len. Now hurry up."

He tried punching me back, but I dodged it and hurried out the door. I could hear his footsteps running behind me as he laughed, "You jackass!"

I avoided his promise on purpose because ... it's too late.


	8. Come

I'm glad to see that you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Ugh, I'm so sad my vacation is almost over. I'm about to be hit with a shitload of work. Anyway! Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>After their meeting was over they all came out the room screaming. Apparently the man from Seoul-Records wanted them to work on doing a music video with one of their mixtape songs. If the video turns out successful, they'll get signed instantly. Because of the news they all celebrated, but after an hour I told them I was heading home. Kaio tried to give me a ride but I rejected it. Mostly because I lived two streets down from the club.<p>

After I told him this he tagged along so he could walk me home. I didn't really want him to walk me because I knew that once he did, he'll know where I live from now on. Not that he'd be the one to break in and rob me while I'm asleep.

He stayed over for about fifteen minutes, then left to go catch up with his friends. Soon as he did, I fell asleep.

I didn't party much the other day, but I somehow managed to sleep till noon. I laid on my back staring at the plain white ceiling. `I really don't want to go to work. I can tell right away that Joon is going to yell at me and make me work overtime.´ I slapped my hands over my face and groaned. After a second or two I slid my hands off my face and turned on my side, looking at the small beige nightstand. (Ring! s.f.x.) The house phone began ringing.

I gave a deep sigh before swinging my arm over to take the phone off the stand. Pressing the Answer button, I placed the device on my ear and said, "Hello?"

"You're not going to work today, Shawty." A deep voice spoke through the phone. I took a chance to run that voice over and over in my head, but then shot all the way up once I finally knew who it belonged to. `How the hell did he get my number?!-´ I then paused once a flash image of him going through my papers played throughout my head. `Son of a bitch!´

"I should have known you were up to something when you were looking through my stuff!" I yelled at him. "And what do you mean `you're not going to work´? I'm not trying work more than what I owe! Besides, if I'm missing from work for a long time, that's my ass and the people around me asses!"

He gave a deep laugh through the phone. "... My diabolical plan is to get you fired if you hadn't noticed." He spoke as if it were the most normal thing to say. "If I say I don't want you to go, then that's a sign that you shouldn't go. Besides, we're going back to Yi-Choeul to take a break before the video shoot. You're coming with me because I know you'd go to work while I'm gone."

I rolled my eyes at his words as I plopped myself back on the bed. "Bills have to be paid, Kaito. I don have time for your silly games" "Quit acting like you want to go to work. It's just a two-week vacation at my place. It won't hurt anyone." He then interrupted. "I'll pay your manager some money once we get back. That way he won't yell at you."

`This guy´ "Look, I'll think about it. Can you please hang up, I'm still a little tired." I mumbled into the phone. "And stop being so kind. I don't want you falling in love with me." I then clarified.

He stayed silent for about a minute, causing me to think he hung up.

"... And if I do?"

I choked on my breath a little from the small question. Just hearing that, reality struck me.

"No reason, huh?" He then said. "That's cool. It's not like I was expecting one." He spoke in a calm yet strong tone. "Aye, we're leaving by five so call me beforehand incase you decide to come. I left my number on your nightstand. That and some breakfast I left in the kitchen when I came earlier-" "You did what now?" I then questioned.

"I came around nine and picked your lock. Don't worry, I locked your door as I was leaving." He then said. "Well I gotta bounce. See yah." Kaito hung up after that last sentence.

I dropped the phone out my hand and turned my gaze back to the nightstand. A small paper sat against the lamp with numbers on it. `I hope he doesn't break into others home like this.´ My lips had then tugged into a small frown. `I don't want him to love me because I don't want him getting hurt. ... A part of me want to say that he does love me, but the other side says No. I don't know which side to believe; either one I don't want to be in a relationship or love him.´ The thought lingered as I finally decided to sit up.

"Well I'll let fate decide what I should do." I clapped my hands together and picked up the nearby coin on the stand. "Alright God. If this lands on heads, then I'm going to work. ... If it lands on tales, then I'll go with Kaito." I took a deep breath.

Closing my eyes I then flicked my thumb, causing the coin to spin in the air.

Once the sound of the coin hitting the floor filled the room, I slowly opened my eyes. I looked down to see the side that was chosen and sighed in slight irritation.

Kaito's P.O.V.

I helped Gakupo load our stuff into the trunk as Meito was busy handling Luki. "I'm actually glad we get to relax at home for two weeks. Especially knowing how some of your family members are coming over to celebrate the Lantern Festival over here." Gakupo pipped up. "Even though I'm not Japanese, I love celebrating it."

I nodded in agreement as I loaded the last bag into the trunk and closed it. "I know damn well you like joining because my cousin Yuma usually come." I laughed once he rolled his eyes. That was till I felt my phone Buzz in my pocket. Quickly I took it out and answered it. "Yo-" "I-I already packed my stuff. I'll be waiting outside my apartment." A soft voice spoke through the phone.

The corner of my lips tugged upwards as I responded, "We'll be there in ten minutes."


	9. Roommate

Please enjoy the new chapter. Keeping the intro short and what not.

* * *

><p>My eyes were focused on the road as I drove through the highway. Gakupo sat in the passenger seat as the other three sat in the back. Meito sat on the far right as Luki sat in the middle. Len sat on the far left, sitting behind me. On occasion I would glance at him here and there through the rearview mirror. "We should be there in about five more minutes." Gakupo notified everyone once I steered over to the next exit.<p>

We've been driving for three hours due to traffic. Now that I think about it, it was kind of stupid choosing to start driving during rush hour. It's too late now.

"Luki" I tried grabbing the boys attention away from Meito. He looked at me through the small mirror and rose a brow. "Are you sure it's safe for you to go to our town?" I questioned. This had caused him to nod his head quickly and lift part of his shirt, showing part of the gun that was shoved in his pants. "Whoa! You're strapped!" I yelled, causing Gakupo and everyone else to turn and look at him.

He only giggled a little before pushing his shirt back down. "Well, duh! I'm considered a traitor in my gang. The only thing that keeps me in is my sister being in charge. Since I'm a traitor, I'm under strict surveillance. Though the members hadn't been doing their jobs keeping an eye on me; that or me doing a drive-by at their homes, threatening them to leave me alone." He then hugged Meito's arm tighter.

I glanced over to Gakupo and saw him open the glove-compartment, revealing my stash. It consisted of two blunts, three P-99 machine pistols, ten spare bullets, and five-hundred dollars in cash. Gakupo looked at me as if I was crazy till we both heard, "Gakupo is it? Can you hand me those blunts?" The blonde behind me asked.

He quickly grabbed it and extended his hand towards the back. "Don't hand it to him!-" "Hey! Free weed!" I watched in horror as Len snatched them out of his hand and rolled the window down and threw them out. Even Luki looked at him in a horrified expression. I can imagine why; he was a drug smuggler after all.

"What the hell is wrong with you?- wait! What kind was it!?" He frantically asked. "Pineapple Express!" I hollered in an irritant tone.

"Pineapple Express!?" Everyone except Len yelled in unison. The blonde just sat there with his arms crossed. "Had you lost your damn mind!? You want me to smack him, Kaito?" The brunette offered. I only sighed and shook my head `No´. "Are you sure?" He asked again till I eyed him through the mirror.

"Smacking him won't do any good. Besides, we're already here." I gave a deep sigh as I pulled up inside the driveway. Immediately I saw my mom, aunt Kaiko, and Yuma talking on the porch. I quickly turned off the ignition and hopped out the car. "Ma!" My mood quickly changed once I hopped over the small fence towards her.

I quickly picked her up and swung her around before sitting her back down. She wore a brown blouse with a cream-colored apron tied behind her waist. Then came the light brown skirt that came down to her knees. Last but not least her ebony hair was tied in a low ponytail, showing her similar blue eyes. "Sweetheart!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around me. "Congratulations, sweetie! We heard the news and we're so proud of you!" She then pulled my head closer so she could kiss my cheeks.

"Yuma!" Both me and Mom broke away and saw Gakupo running over to hug Yuma.

"Gakupo still has a crush on Yuma, I see?" She then asked. I only nodded my head in response. "And I see you brought some unfamiliar faces. Care to introduce me, Sweetie?" She then pointed over to Len who was strolling his bag over to us.

Grabbing her hand I walked her over to the blonde. "Mom, this is Len. He'll be staying over till we leave." I explained as she took the boy's hand and shook it. "Wah! Now that he said your name, I can see how you're a boy!" `There goes Mom being ... Mom.´ "You're so beautiful, and look at your complexion! It's flawless, Honey!" Her hand then roamed to his face and began caressing it in admiration. "Well I'm glad that you're going to stay in time for the Lantern Festival. It may be a once a year type of thing, but once the sky turns dark and we bring out the lanterns, it's one of the most beautiful moment to ever behold."

Len stared at her as she smiled at him. "Isn't that a Japanese Tradition?"

"Yes. I know it may sound ridiculous to do it here, but I solely made it a tradition to do it every year for Kaito's sake. My sister-in-law so much as encouraged the idea." She then waved for Kaiko to come over. "This is Kaito's father's sister, Kaiko." The woman had then waved to the blonde. "Well I don't want to hold you two up. I know you guys have some unpacking to do. I hope you have fun." She lastly said before she began walking over to Meito.

Once she left, Len handed me both of my backpacks.

"Right this way." I told him as I followed everyone into the house.

Once we came in I noticed that my house was clean. `That's not a good sign´ I thought to myself once I saw my mom shoot a deadly glare at me. `Damn! She found something she wasn't suppose to.´ I sighed to myself till Gakupo tapped my shoulder. "Aye, how are we gonna work this out? This is nothing but a three bedroom." He questioned. "Like we could send half of us to use the guess bedrooms at your mom's place, but I'm gonna say I don't mind sharing a room with your cousin." He then smirked.

I stared at him for a couple of seconds before lightly smacking the back of his head. "Of course you wouldn't mind sharing with him-" I then paused once an idea formed in my head. "Wait. That gives me an idea."

He rose a brow at me as we watched everyone sit their bags down in the living room.

"I don't trust Luki staying at my mom's house for shit. So he has no choice `But´ to stay here so he could be watched. As long as Meito is here, he'll share a room with him regardless. So that'll be one room taken." I explained till I felt him nudge my side. I then rolled my eyes and sighed. "Then the second room will be taken by you and Yuma; even though I doubt anything will happen."

`Yuma isn't the type to date a thuggish person like Gakupo. More-so-ever engage in anything with him. He have been a shy, timid, weakling as far as I can remember.´

With that thought lingering in my head I grabbed everyone's attention by whistling.

"Listen up everyone! We don't have enough room at my house, so this is how it's going to work. We're going to share rooms to make it a little less complicated. Meito, you'll be sharing a room with Luki. Your room is the first room to the right-" Luki quickly picked his bag back up and dragged Meito towards the room. `Damn´ "Anyway. Yuma, instead of staying with Aunt Kaiko, you'll be sharing a room with Gakupo. That'll be the second Guest-room to the right-" "Let's go roommate!" Gakupo tried dragging Yuma down the hallway as well till me and Kaiko grabbed him by the ear.

"Slow your roads, Horn-dog." Kaiko whispered to him before facing Yuma. "Yuma-kun, you can go unpack first, okay?"

The boy shyly nodded his head and grabbed his bag. "Th-Thank you, Auntie."

Letting my grip go, I then faced the blonde. "You'll be sharing my room if you don't mind. Very last door in the hall." He stared at me for a moment before nodding his head cautiously. "We slept in the same bed before" I leaned closer to whisper in his ear. He quickly jolted his body and moved away. Clutching onto his bag, he pointed towards the hallway. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be unpacking."

My eyes became glued to his backside. The kid was wearing a nice pair of khaki skinny-jeans, perfectly showing the outline of his bottom. `He never really walked ahead of me so I'll never notice; but Shawty got ass- ´ "Since I'll be sleeping at your mother's house, I want you to keep an eye on this one." Kaiko's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked over to see Kaiko letting go of Gakupo's ear. "If I hear Yuma crying, that's his ass." She glared at him a few more seconds before walking out the door with Mom.

Soon as she left the house fell silent.

Me and Gakupo stared at each other for second till he said, "Want to go eavesdrop on Meito? I'm pretty sure Luki is riding that fool like a bull!" We then began laughing as we walked towards the hallway. Soon as we were there, we spotted Yuma standing outside his door with his head against it. "Yuma. What are you doing?" Gakupo questioned, causing the boy to get startled and run back into the room next door.

`I know he's eighteen and all, but there's no need to run away. We were about eavesdrop too.´


	10. Cop it

I'm trying my best to update as much as I can, so please enjoy. Oh! I'm finally getting a new tablet, so that mean faster updates!

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway once I woke from a short nap. Mostly because I heard laughter and talking. Kaito must have forgotten to close the door after he walked in. "Drug-Smuggler and tattoo artist. That's pretty legit." I heard the one known as `Gakupo´ speak. "So were you self-taught or went to school to learn this shit?" The sound of buzzing filled the room as I rounded the corner.<p>

Soon as I did I saw all of them sitting around a round table playing cards. What caught my eyes the most was seeing Kaito without his shirt on, as well as Luki sitting behind him giving what it look to be a tattoo. The guy had a cigarette hanging from between his lips as he wore a red long sleeve shirt that said, `Nightmare´; and of course his left sleeve drooped so his shoulder was bare. That and a pair of black boxer-cut shorts.

I slowly walked over and took the empty seat next to Yuma.

"I was actually taught by my uncle before he went missing. He saw me draw and told me that the best type of art is one that can stick on you forever. So I became the gangs tattoo-artist. Shit, my tasks always change in there. First I'm an information smuggler, then a warning-sender, then a drug dealer, and now a drug-Smuggler because I'm good a smuggling shit. That and me knowing how to tell if something is a synthetic replica or the real deal without having to try it myself." He then blew out a puff of smoke.

Meito placed his cards faced-down as he held one of the filled shot glasses over to me. I eyed the brown liquid inside of it and said, "What is this?"

"It's a mixture of Scotch and coke." He responded as he patted his hand on my shoulder from across the small table. "Don't worry, the big boys are drinking straight up whiskey." The brunette then held up the brown bottle of whiskey before taking a big gulp from it.

Kaito gave a slight groan once the buzzing sound came on again. I looked over to see his brows furrow as well as him taking a deep breath. "Meito, are you sure about counting yourself as a big boy?" He then chuckled a little.

"Mm, I could answer that one for you and I must say that he really is a big boy" Luki smirked, causing all of us to laugh. "I can tell you're one too! Many people can't handle getting tattooed on the ribs all too well. You're taking this like a bite." His voice husked near the end.

Something about Luki made me feel a bit envious of him. Everyone does something or has a past that has so much action to it. I'm not one who wishes to be a gang member, but I do find Luki being a tattoo artist to be something quite jealous of. Even though Yuma is just a Manga artist in Japan, he still somehow fits in more than I.

One thing I envy out of Luki the most is how tough he is when he's slim like me. Every word he speak is filled with so much confidence. ... I want that same strength. I want to be accepted easily like him.

"You flatter me, Luki. You're not as bad as I thought." The bluenette said as he threw two cards on the table. "I'm agreeing with you on that one. Giving free tattoos and shit; you're sure as hell cool with me." Gakupo had then added.

Giving one quick slap on Kaito's shoulder he turned the needle off. "All done!"

Once he said that, Kaito sat his cards down and slowly stood from his seat. Right when he did I got a good view of his upper body. `I already knew his arms were well-built, but those abs are crazy perfect. He must either go to the gym, which I doubt, or work out at home.´ I thought as he turned to show his back to us.

I was shocked to see how beautiful the design was. It was an Image of a Katana with Bloody characters written on it. A hazy smoke design surrounded the sword, but left enough space on his back to show the black characters. I was about to wonder what it said till Yuma said, "It's our family coded-prayer. We live by our loving trait and we'll die by it in honoring crimson. When the smoke clears, there'll be no more fears. Let wisdom cut deep as wits is sharper than any blade. I rise where I've fallen and fallen where I rise. The cries be of no importance till I mark the skies." He translated.

Once he turned back around he eyed me and smiled. I rolled my eyes and averted them elsewhere.

"It's getting late and this game is getting nowhere. Night everyone." Gakupo tossed his cards on the table and stood to go walk out the living room. "H-He's right. We have to get some rest for tomorrow." Yuma rubbed his eyes and stood up as well. "Goodnight." He then waved his hand to everyone before disappearing off into the hallway.

"I'll leave you three in here, I'm tired after sitting in this damn chair for two hours." The bluenette yawned. "Please don't make too much noise if you two decide to go at it again." He snickered beneath his breath as he began walking off towards his room. I needed to go the room as well to check on my phone, so I followed him.

Right when we walked in he closed the door behind me. The room was only lit by the small lamp on his nightstand, causing the room to give a sunset-feel. I was surprised to know how spacious his room was, but then again he was one person. He had a king sized bed with a grey and white line pattern. His walls were a nice beige color as his carpet was mocha.

A giant dresser sat by his closet with picture frames sitting on top. I walked by earlier to see that they were pictures of him with, what I assume to be, his family in his early years.

"How are you liking it here so far?" I heard the man question.

"It's okay I guess. Not really the place I'd fit into." I said as I walked over to grab my phone off the bed. I checked to see that no one called or left a message. Once I was done I noticed how much he was staring at me, so I sarcastically said, "If there's anything on your mind, just say it."

His hand glided over to scratched the back if his head as he kept that same gaze on me. "Well shit. ... I want to cop a feel of your ass after looking at it earlier." His lip tugged into a smirk as my face became hot like fire. "Can I?-" "Why the fuck would I let you do that?!" My stomach churned uncomfortably.

The bluenette shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "It's not like it'll mean anything. ... One quick feel and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night." I shook my head at his offer as I crossed my arms. "That's pretty fucked up. I paid a little over five grand for you to not work, give you a free pass to my concert, then be kind enough to invite you over to hang out with my family." He tried playing the guilt card.

`Ugh! I hate when people do that!´ My brows furrowed in irritation. I gave a pout at him being annoying till I finally said. "Just one quick squeeze and that's it!"


	11. Truth Hurts

Hello everyone! I'm trying my best to at least update a chapter before I back to torture tomorrow. Ugh! I'm NOT looking forward to Art or Japanese class. Especially knowing we have to write in nothing BUT Hiragana. Anyway, enough complaining. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>The blonde began biting his bottom lip as he turned his back to me. Seeing him do so had caused me to laugh beneath my breath. "You shouldn't give in that easily. I'd like to cop a feel and all, but I'm not hungry for body-language like `that´." I said, making him turn back around and look at me in shock. "First lesson; not everyone wants something from you, but just because you know this you shouldn't let your guard down unless your heart tells you to trust that person regardless." My hand glided over to ruffle his hair a bit.<p>

Slowly his eyes faced the ground as he mumbled, "Why can't I be stronger?"

Even though it was in an almost whisper-like tone, I caught it right away. To my surprise he continued to speak. "I came here because of a simple coin-toss. I'm happy to be away from all the stress and what not, but I don't really belong here." He then moved his head so my hand slipped from it. "Besides, you're very unpredictable. I mean I have to know if you're in love with me or not!"

I retreated my hand as the boy looked at me. His expression showed just how frustrated he was.

I brushed pass him and sat on the edge of the bed, causing him to turn around and face me again. "Answer me, Kaito-!" "Why does it matter to you? Huh?!" I raised my voice a little So he could shut up. "Even I don't know if I love you or not, but even so, why the hell would it matter to you?! It's not like I'm going to strap you down and force you to return the feelings!" I then hollered. His eyes widened as well as him taking a step back. "While I'm at it, let me tell you the truth some more; after all that's all I've done since I've met you!" I felt my head becoming light as anger swelled. "You don't know how to sit down and be happy when others give you things to be happy about! Y-You just somehow think of a reason to complain about it later! ... Can't you see that I'm trying to help you get away from that god-awful place you call work!? I didn't have to stop what I was doing to help you; but `I!´ did because `I'm!´ not cold-hearted like those bastards you call Clients." I then stood back up. "Just be happy for once! And I'm not talking about you saying that you're having a good time cause those are just words. I want you to stop acting like a bitch and enjoy life!"

Once I yelled that last part the door swung open revealing Gakupo and Yuma standing in the doorway as the other two stood behind them. "What's going on?" Gakupo took a step inside and paused once he looked at the blonde. It was then my eyes followed where he was looking at; but my heart stopped beating once I saw eyes being tight shut along with a stream of tears flowed down his flustered cheeks. `Oh no...´

Luki pushed Meito and Yuma out the way to hurry over to Len. He brought the boys face into his chest and began rubbing his back in a soothing motion. "Why are you crying?" He whispered to the blonde. Once he did, Gakupo crossed his arms and glared at me.

"I heard you from next door, Kaito. You had no rights to tell him everything at once despite him giving you attitude here and there-" "N-No, he's right! I've been acting like a spoiled brat to him after he took a chance to help me" The blonde heaved. "I-I'm so sorry, Kaito" He then whispered.

My expression softened as I took a step towards him. Luki glanced at me and slowly guided the blonde over to me. I held my arms open and quickly tightened my grip around him. "Nah. I should be the one who's sorry. I went too far" I whispered to him.

Luki laid a hand on Meito's shoulder, signaling him that they should go back.

"G-Gakupo-San, I think Kaito has this under control." Yuma pipped up as he walked in and tugged on his sleeve. The man nodded his head and began heading out the door. "You did both the right and wrong thing. Sometime it's good to tell people the truth because they need to hear it, but it's wrong to not be sensitive towards their feelings cause not everyone can handle it like you do." His green eyes looked at me for a couple more seconds before he closed the door behind him and disappeared off into the hallway.

I wasn't too happy about everyone budding in our business, but I appreciated Yuma's words. He's kind of an expert when it come to people with sensitive personalities. It really made sense because he works in the Shoujo department in the manga company. He knew how emotions worked.

I looked down to see his head leaning against me as his cries turned into nothing but soft sobs. So I then placed a hand on his cheek and moved his head so he was looking at me. My heart cringed seeing how hurt he was. "... No one ever told me the things you just did." He whispered in a broken tone. "They must be truthful if I-I can't stop crying." He then gave a bittersweet smile.

Even though my heart ached watching him cry, I somehow felt it thump harshly against my chest.

"... I don't ever want to make you cry like this again." He then opened his eyes and looked at me. "Len, I let my emotions get the best of me because I've tried to do things all at once. I thought I could play Superman and keep you away from work, when in actuality I'm the one who's not happy." His eyes then widened as I gave a calming smile to him. "Ever since I met you I've been getting unhappy because I want to help you. I thought I hated your guts; turned out to be frustration over my feeling towards you."

My thumb caught the tears sliding down his cheek.

Placing my free hand on the other side of his cheek I stared into his crystallized eyes. "Len" His body stilled. "... I love you." I spoke in Japanese before I crashed my lips into his.

It felt like eternity kissing his soft petals, and yet I felt as if I finally got a breath of fresh air. His lips tasted like they world's richest honey, yet they were softer than any petal you can find on a flower.

I slowly pulled away and looked into his surprised eyes. "I don't care if you don't like me in return, I'll be fine as long as you let me make you happy and help you." I spoke in a husked tone as I remained intoxicated by his taste. It was then that I also realized his tears stopped.

It took him a minute or two for him to shakily nod his head.

I knew he wasn't going to last standing up after the stunt I pulled, so I guided him over to his side of the bed. I pulled the covers back so he could crawl in. Once he did I pulled them over him and ruffled his hair a little. "Starting tomorrow I'll help welcoming you into my family. I don't want you feeling like you don't belong anywhere." I assured the still-shocked blonde. "Goodnight, Len." I then reached over to turn the lamp off before heading off to the kitchen.

I think it was best to give him some space to calm down; but I was filled with joy I didn't know I was capable of having. ` I really don't care if he doesn't love me back. I'm fine with just this.-´ I paused from my thoughts once I opened the door to see Yuma standing close to where the door was.

His cheeks were tinted pink as his whole body froze. This gave me the immediate clue that he was eavesdropping.

We stared at each other in awkward silence. Within a blink of an eye he quickly ran down the hall and shoved himself inside the room he was sharing.

I flinched a little after hearing the loud slam.

`Geez. Little closet-pervert.´


	12. It doesn't matter

Sup everyone. Ugh, I'm already tired from. But I must continue! Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>It was ten in the morning. Me and Gakupo were busy in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone as Luki helped set up the dining table. I busy cooking the eggs while Gakupo made the bacon and sausages. "I think Yuma is at that age now. Well, fully reached that one side of puberty even though he's eighteen." I pipped up. The man next to me rose a brow. "I caught him earhussling against my door last night. I even caught him doing it again against Meito's door when I went to get a cup of water."<p>

Luki skipped over and leaned against the fridge next to us. "Nothing like an audience to encourage the ride, aye Kaito. Gakupo." He then paused himself and place I finger on the temple of his head. "Oh! That's right! You two are the only one not getting any action in this house." Both me and Gakupo glared at him after he said that. "Especially you, Ga-ku-po!"

The boy then hopped behind the purple-head and placed his hands on his shoulders. He stood on his toes and spoke beneath his ear. "Just imagine how fast his heart races when he hears something he's not getting. Listening to even the slightest amount of action gets him riled up" I rolled my eyes once I noticed how much Gakupo was falling into it. "and you're just a starving Man with a big appetite, aren't you? ... You better bite that Apple before someone else does. Especially when he's nice and ripe now. Mm, Mm, good-" "Get your ass back and finish setting the plates." I turned off the stove and grabbed him by the ear.

I dragged him out the kitchen as he began laughing. "Let's not forget about you, big-boy. Beneath that protective layer of skin you're nothing but horny beast that is waiting for the right moment to send you both into a drowning, sexual, pleasure- Ow!" The half-asleep brunette grabbed his other ear and yanked him away. "Stop tempting people into doing things they shouldn't! It's too early to be mind-screwing others!" He growled, causing him to whimper in pain.

The brunette nodded to me, signaling me that he'll handle him. Right when I turned around, I saw Gakupo placing the food on the table. "I was thinking lately. It have been a while since we sat at home like this. Why don't we go out somewhere?" He placed the last table and faced me. I turned to Meito and told him to get the others before I responded.

We took our seats at the table as I spotted Yuma lazily walking to go sit next to Gakupo. A few seconds later the rest of then took their seats. Len quickly took a seat next to Luki, leaving Meito to sit next to me.

"I was thinking the same thing. We've been on the run for a while now and this is the longest we stayed in this town." A smirk slowly appeared on my face as I clapped my hands together and began rubbing them. "That's why I've decided that we should go to the local club tonight. Just like old times."

I looked over to the blonde and caught him glancing at me. `He didn't have to sit away from me.´ My mind roamed before I stood from my seat. "And also; I'd like introduce Len into our little group. He hardly talks to anyone, so I want you guys to make him feel welcome because he's not from our town." I pointed to the blonde, causing him to pause from chewing the sausage in his mouth and glare at me. Soon as he glared, I slowly licked my lips. "Nice and meaty, huh? Just like the thing in my boxers-" (Cough! s.f.x.)

He quickly began to choke on his food, along with his cheeks turning into a bright red from my small comment.

"Even though we don't have any alcohol now, I'll sure as hell drink to that!" Luki held his cup of Orange juice for a second before taking in a big gulp. "And Yuma; how come you're not eating your sausage? Gakupo cooked it all by himself for you" The pink-head gave a quick wink before resting his head upon his palm. "Don't you want to taste it? ... I know getting a taste of it have been on your mind all this time; but allow me to tell you that it's okay to feel that way-" "Say one more thing to that kid, I dare you." Meito interrupted Luki. The look he gave him caused the guy to shut up entirely.

Before I could even say anything to Yuma, we all stared at him once he rose from his seat and walked over to stand behind Gakupo. Placing his hands along the side of his chair he pulled Gakupo back so there was enough space between him and the table. "Yuma, What the hell are you doing?" I questioned but he simply ignored me. He walked around him so he was standing between the gap. "Gakupo..." The boy mumbled in an audible tone.

All of our eyes widened once he traced his fingers along the hem of his shorts and pulled them completely down along with his briefs. The boy bent so his hands were placed on the table, sticking his ass in the air in front of Gakupo's face. "fuck me already." His cat-like green eyes glanced at him over his shoulder.

Both mine and Meito's mouth dropped once we heard Yuma cuss for the first time.

I mentally slapped myself and broke out of my trance. I quickly reached over and pulled him by the arm as soon as Gakupo was getting ready to undo his own pants. "That is it! No one is allowed to have sex in this house except for me! Hell! I never said you could in the first place!" I yelled at everyone. "You feel so damn horny? Get the fuck out and go screw inside the car for all I care!" I then pointed to Luki before I turned my attention to Yuma. "and you. The next time you pull a stunt like that again, you can go tell Kaiko yourself that you want to switch places with her."

Len's P.O.V.

I walked inside the room an hour after Kaito walked away from the table. Even though I told myself repeatedly that I was going to avoid talking to him, I still somehow did it anyway. I spotted him staring out the window. He didn't even turn to look to see who it was that came in. So I gently closed the door behind me and walked a bit closer to him.

My hand extended out to lay on his shoulder, but I stopped midway and retrieved it. "Are you okay, Kaito?" I spoke instead. He turned his head, showing me his small smile. I relaxed a little after seeing it and walked next to him. "Even I could tell how much everyone was annoying you; not that I care or anything-" I paused once I felt a hand plop on top of my head and began rubbing it. "I'm fine with that." He simply said.

`I feel like such a jerk saying that...´ My eyes lowered towards the floor till he moved his hand away to tilt my chin up. "Stop looking down. You didn't do anything wrong." He assured. His voice was calm and gentle as he looked down at me. "You're right after all. I'm planning on kicking all of them out tonight. Gakupo and Meito must have forgotten that they have their own places to live."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at his last sentence, but it didn't last too long. So I took a deep breath and looked at him in the eyes. "What part annoyed you, if you don't mind me asking?"

The bluenettes smile disappeared a little. "... The part where they keep talking about sex. It'd be different if they were joking, but it's like they eat, sleep, and breath it. It frustrates me because the question, `Do they even love each other?´ pops up in my mind." His brows furrowed. `Kaito really doesn't care for sex...´

I can't believe I told him that he's like every other rapper, but I was wrong. Never did he once flaunt about getting money. He never even talked about sex now that I think about it. Not even so much as rap about either one of them.

"You're really serious when it comes to love-. I just realized. You don't use much slang when you're talking to me!" I pointed out.

He gave a deep pur-like chuckle as he said, "That's because I'm comfortable around you. Like I'm able to be myself as a whole." My heart thumped against my chest after hearing that. "I have a habit of using slang when I feel pressured or my guard is up. Some of the things I say is actually `Me´ because I most likely grew up saying a certain word or phrase, but my mom tried her best to make sure I knew how to speak properly; like I am now."

I wanted to say something but I chose not to.

"And of course I take love seriously. My parents relationship wasn't as loving a family should be; so I told myself that I'd get the love my parents never kept. Sex is great and all, but I'd rather waste all of my stamina making love all night to the person I'd kill and be killed for any day." A rush of heat came to my face in an instant. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not gay, nor am I bisexual. ... It's just you, Len."

He cupped my face in his hands as he slowly lowered his face closer to mine. My heart faced once I felt his nose brush against my own. Within a quick heartbeat, our lips locked.

My will to fight him off vanished right when he touched my face. I told myself repeatedly that I didn't want it, but the heat in his kiss melted away those doubts. He caused my own body to betray me. `How mean´

After a few seconds we broke apart. I could feel my heart melting in my chest just looking at this man. ... This frustrating, confusing, kind man. "I'll wait for as long as it take for you to admit that you love me as well; and when you do, I'll be ready to drown you in every ounce of love I have in my heart."

I didn't know what to think. More-so-ever, say. All I do know is that he wants something I'm not sure I'll be able to give because ...

I'm scared.


	13. Romantically

RinRin, I listened to that song when I was younger, lol. And I'll consider making a fanfiction of the anime you suggested; though I was planning on making one based on me and my boyfriend's weird relationship. Anyway, I must thank all of you for keeping up with this story. Please enjoy the new chapter .

* * *

><p>Time flew by quickly and night came in an instant. I awaited in the living room for Kaito to come out of his room. `He really keep his word. I was kind of shocked once I saw him literally kick everyone else out an hour ago- wait´ I pulled my phone out and saw that it was five minutes after eight. `Yup. It have been an hour.´ I thought to myself as I shoved my phone back into my back pocket.<p>

Kaito said we were going somewhere and to dress casually. So I wore a nice yellow sweater with a pair of jeans. I'd usually dress this way if I was going to the store in the middle of the night, but I guess you can say I was in a rush for no particular reason. "Sorry for keeping you waiting." I broke out of my daydream once his voice rang in my ears. Soon as I turned my head, I faced an unbelievable sight.

He was buttoning the rest of his shirt up as he walked towards me. He wore a silk-blue long-sleeved button up shirt with a pair of black dress pants; though they seemed customized since they seem well-fitted to his legs. His hair seemed a little damp from his shower, but the messily wet-style suited him perfectly. A silver watch was wrapped around his left wrist as he wore a pair of what it look to be Coach branded dress shoes.

The more he came closer, the more I became intoxicated with the sweet yet strong scented cologne illuminating from him. `If one were to see him now, they would never have guessed he was raised somewhere like here!´ "Y-You look handsome." I mumbled beneath my breath. He gave a slight chuckle once he was done fixing his last button.

"Why thank you, but I have to admit that you look beautiful, even if you're a guy." He glided his hand over to grab my own and rose it up towards his lips. "Shall we?" He then gave a soft peck on my knuckles.

I quickly retrieved my hand once he let it go and followed him out the door.

It took us Nothing but a minute to hop inside the black bmw and pull out the driveway. He clicked a button on the stereo, putting on what it sounds to be Soul music. My chest felt funny from the weird atmosphere inside the car. "So where are we going?" I broke the silence as he began driving down the street.

"Now that they're gone, I've decided to take you to my other cousins Cafe. I'd figure it'd be perfect to go to If it's just the two of us. ... I mean I use to perform poetry there when I was eleven. During that time the place was owned by her father." He responded.

"This sounds more like a romantic date" I chuckled a little as I faced him. "You're really trying to make me say those magical three words, huh?" I then teased.

Stopping at a red light he turned to look at me for a brief second. "Oh shut up." His free hand caught my chin and quickly yanked me closer to crash his lips against mine. It lasted for nothing but a second once the car behind us honked its horn, signaling that the light turned green.

I unconsciously traced my fingers against my lips as I sank deeper in my chair. "You have to stop kissing me when you please." I mumbled, trying to calm my heart down. `You know I can't fight back because I lost my will. So why torture me even further...´

After a mere five minutes we slowed down in front of this small building. The neon lights outside the building read `House of Soul´.

Parking the car outside, we stepped out. "Come on grouchy-butt, I'm sure you're going to have fun in here." He walked around the car and grabbed my hand, guiding me inside the building.

Immediately I saw the stage with a woman with short-green hair singing. Couples were slow-dancing on the small dance floor as others sat at the round tables surrounding it. The atmosphere was dim. The only thing lighting the room were the small candles that sat on the center of each table, the lights around the stage, and the neon lights by the small bar.

"Kaito, is that you?" A soft voice pipped up from the side of us. I looked over to see a girl with long aqua hair held in a ponytail. She peered at us through her black-rimmed glasses. "Here on a date with this pretty little thing?" She pointed towards me, causing Kaito to nervously scratch he back of his head. `Do I look that feminine?´

Nodding his head she escorted us over to an empty table next to the dance floor. "You know aunt Kaiko and Yuma are in town. You should stop by and pay visit some time around." He pipped up as we took a seat.

"Wah! Really?!" She exclaimed. "I'll most definitely come over when I get the chance. Till then, I'll bring you two some Lattes. I hope you enjoy your time here."

Soon as she left, Kaito began to focus his eyes on me. "Now that she's out the way, tell me a little about yourself." He asked.

`Now that I think about I hadn't really told him much about myself. I guess it won't hurt.´ I quickly thought before saying, "Well. I have a twin that has a part-time job at the diner we met at. Obviously she was the one who took your order, but we don't really get along. Especially after our mother remarried to a different man not too long ago." I said as if it was nothing. "Because of him we're in debt, but he signed the loan in my name instead of his own. ... I had to put my plans going to college on hold and start working to pay off fifty grand that's not even mine. Of course I applied to several jobs, but they all denied me. So my friend, who I though was my friend, told me to work at the job I have now. He betrayed me just like how my step-father betrayed me-" "Are you scared of being betrayed?" He interrupted.

His question caused me to think a little. Mostly because it dawned on me. "I ... don't know. I think so." I cautiously said till he reached over to grab my hand. "I promise you that as long as I'm around, no one will betray you ever again. Got it?" His eyes read how serious he was. My heart thumped against my chest as he held my hand.

I shyly nodded my head in response as his thumb messaged my knuckles in a circle motion. `He melts my heart with his touches and his words. I still refuse to admit something I don't want.´ I took a deep breath to regain myself as the music changed into something softer.

The woman on stage switched off so a man could take the Mic. `Hello ladies and gentleman's. Let me set the mood by singing, "The Walk" by Rza.´ A man with brunette hair announced, causing the people around us to clap their hands. The base and drum player began playing their instruments.

Right when he began to sing I felt my arm being tugged. I looked to see that Kaito stood from his seat. "Care to dance?" He husked. "Just one is all I ask"

`Is he trying to make me have a heart attack!?´


	14. Melt Me

Lol, I'm actually Pansexual buuuut hey. I love him and what not. (Even though my role is like Len's while he portray as Kaito; if you know what I mean =_=) RinRin, I would be more than happy to answer you're questions through messaging, but I see you don't have an account. Is there some other way?

* * *

><p>His hands rested upon my waist as I hooked my arms around his neck. We danced along the crowd as the music went on. `I can't believe I let him talk me into doing this shit! How embarrassing.´ The thought roamed as he kept eye contact. `Even though I'm a little embarrassed, I suppose I'm glad that he's happy. It's the least I can do after the hospitality he treated me to.´ My expression softened a little after that last thought.<p>

"What's on your mind?" He asked. I shook my head and gave a slight smile before responding, "Nothing. I just can't believe I'm doing this with you." I then gave a nervous laugh. Out of response he tugged my body a little closer.

Quickly I became intoxicated by his scent the more he pulled me closer. "Neither can I. I hated you in the beginning for your attitude, but I guess I actually found it attractive because it's rare for anyone to sass me like the way you do" I rose a brow at him. "I know it sounds crazy. Maybe I am crazy for thinking such way." He then laughed a little, brushing off the awkward vibe.

I laughed in return. It took me a second to come up with something else to say, but it was then that my curiosity took over. "I know you said you're not gay but if we were to make love, hypothetically speaking, how would you know what to do?" The man choked up a bit from the question. I snickered a little at his reaction, but he quickly shook it off. "I'm not judging you because I never went to such extent before-"

I paused once he opened his mouth to say something.

"Please don't laugh too much" he started "When I was sixteen my aunt Kaiko told me to take her bags to her room. So when I dropped her bags on the bed she was going to sleep on, a book fell out. I bent down to pick it up and immediately noticed that it was a BL novel. ... My curiosity struck me pretty bad because I read a page. Then that page turned into pages. Then it turned to me finishing the whole novel. So let's just say I have a pretty good idea on how to handle things." His cheeks grew a little pink.

I blinked at him twice as I bit my tongue so a laugh wouldn't escape. `He read a yaoi?! This made my day!´ A cough escaped my lips to rid my urge to bust out laughing. "As much as I want to laugh at you, I will give you credit for reading it to get a basic knowledge."

He rolled his eyes before tightening his grip on my waist. A chill surged through my spine once I felt his hands lower inch by inch till they rested right above my bottom. Heat rose to my face instantly.

"I knew that'd shut you up." He gave a pur. "Don't worry. I'm not going to grope you. ... Well not unless you want me to." He chuckled as I became flustered. "As if." I mumbled beneath my breath.

We stopped dancing soon as we heard the people around us clap. But it was then that the band on stage began playing a new song. So I tried pulling away till I realized how much of a grip he had on me. `He said he wanted one dance, but just by his grip I could tell he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.´ "I can't really help it. May I kiss you?" He then asked.

My eyes widened from his request. "Why do you want to kiss me so much?" I asked as I looked away.

"I have a feeling you ask such question so you can hear me say I love you again." His grip then loosened so he could bend down a little. Before I could ask what he was doing, he placed an arm beneath my arms and legs to lift me up bridal style. "So as I carry you out towards the garden on the roof, allow me to tell you how I feel." "Idiot! Put me down!" I squirmed in his grasp but he still continued to walk towards the steps across the room. `We're in public and yet he want to do this shit!´

"Call me selfish, but I wanted the house empty so I could have you all to myself" He started once we came across the steps. "I'll do whatever you ask me to do" "Then put me down, asshole!" I shot back till he said, "Anything except that at the moment."

After minutes of thrashing and yelling, he kicked his foot against a door so he could carry me through the room entrance. I broke my gaze away from him to realize the sight before me. `Dear God´ My mind went blank seeing the sewn grass on the floor as a variety of flowers led a pathway to a clear opening. But what surprised me the most was seeing the spectacles of light flying around the open space. `... Fireflies...´ I thought to myself as he sat me down.

I slowly took a step forward towards them but stopped as soon as a memory flashed through my head. "Fireflies are more than beautiful, Len. They're a sign." I heard my mother's voice. "When they sense someone going through something wrong, they shine their lights to help guide you through the darkness. Mostly it's the person who brings you to them are the one who is guiding you to light. Never forget this, Honey." My flashback ended.

Unconsciously I continued walking till I was in the medium-sized opening.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" My head shot back to look at Kaito who apparently followed behind me. "I thought I'd bring you up here. Mainly because no one really comes up here." He explained as he began taking a seat on the grass beneath us and patted the spot next to him. I hesitantly bent down to to sit next him.

Soon as I did, I noticed how close the fireflies were near the bottom. I so much as rose my hands and cupped the one that flew carelessly in front of my face. I brought it closer and opened my hands, watching it fly back out. "Amazing..." I smiled as I glanced over to Kaito. "Why didn't you tell me that you were taking me here instead of carrying me?" I questioned the bluenette.

Grabbing my left hand he intertwined his fingers with my own. "Because then it wouldn't be a surprise. We were just lucky they're here now. It's not a common thing for fireflies to hang up here, but they came for a reason." He explained.

Within a second he pulled me on top of his lap and laid back so I was looking down at him. His left hand was still entwined with my right as his free hand rested on my hip. The fireflies flew around us in peace, enhancing the new mood.

`I don't know if I can contain anything anymore. Especially after something as beautiful as this.´ I blushed as I continued to look down at him. "Kaito, why do you make my heart melt?" I breathlessly asked as I leaned closer towards his.

Our fingers separated as he slipped his arms around my waist to pull me closer. I placed my hands on his shoulders as I grazed my lips against his alluring ones. My eyes fluttered shut once our lips finally locked in a deep kiss. Chills ran up and down my spine hearing him groan into it.

`I need him. I yearned for him. I wanted him. And yet ... I refuse to admit it.´


	15. I like you

You don't have an email and you can't make an account? ... Interesting. Anyway. Please enjoy the new chapter everyone.

* * *

><p>The phone in my back pocket buzzed, causing me to break away from his addicting lips. His dark-blue eyes stared at me as his hands rubbed up and down my waist. "Are you really going to get that?" He questioned. I hesitated from slipping my hand away to get it. My mind was in too much of a buzz to even think straight. "I'm sure whoever is calling can wait a couple of more minutes." He then sat up so we were face-to-face.<p>

`It's probably Rin. I hadn't spoken to her for the past couple of days´ I thought to myself as I slipped my hand towards my back pocket to grab my phone. The phone showed my mom's number instead of Rin's, surprisingly. So I quickly pressed the answer button and held the phone up to my ear. "Mom?" I spoke.

Kaito caressed his lips against the nape of my neck, gently blowing his breath against my skin. I smacked the back of his head with my free hand and mouthed , `Stop it!´ He gave a deep pur-like chuckle in response. "Len, I have wonderful news." She started. "I'm pregnant with a girl! Isn't that exciting?" She squeaked over the phone. It was right then that I froze from what she said. `She's ... pregnant from that guy?´

I could feel the frown beginning to form on my face as I scoffed through the phone. "I'm sorry Mom, but that's unacceptable." I flat-out told her. She gave a soft `What?´ in response. "Mom, don't act like I'm supposed to be okay with this. You're pregnant with a man who sent the loan-sharks on me, your son. ... I'd be somewhat happy of it wasn't from him. I'd be excited if we weren't financially unstable." I spoke calmly through the phone as Kaito pulled away from my neck.

I could hear her inhale a sharp breath, indicating that she's about to cry.

"Mama ... I'm not yelling at you because you're a grown woman. You're capable of making your own decisions, but I will tell you that I'm not pleased with your choice this time. You should be happy because we both know how Rin would handle this." I reminded her. "Next time, just be a little more considerate among the people around you."

I allowed her to cry for a good minute till she told me that she'd call me back later. And with that, I slid my phone back into my pocket.

"Is everything okay?" The bluenette in front me questioned. I gave a brief sigh before looking up towards the fireflies. "You know; my mom use to tell me that the stars in the sky were the closest kind of angels you could see. Just like how we can look at them, they're looking back at us and see the actions we're doing" I then glanced at him to see where he was getting at. "I told you once and I'll tell you again. It's not the end of the world, so stop holding a knife to people's throats. Yes, I agree that your step-dad is more than wrong for what he'd done, but you can't hold your mom accountable for it."

`I can't say anything against him. He dealt with his Father abandoning both him and his mom. ... Not once had I heard him complain that about her choosing to stick with him.´ My frown deepened till he shook me by the waist a little. "Wipe that frown off your face and tell me that you love me."

Soon as he said that last sentence I couldn't help but crack a smile which then turned into a short laugh.

Pulling me closer into a hug and began to hum. "Ain't no worries. About a thing" He then began singing. "Cause every little thing, is gonna be alright" I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled a little. "Kaito, you know you won't be looked too kindly of once people find out you're in love with a guy, right?" I whispered beneath his shoulder.

I felt him shrug. "My goal is to please people with my music; not my relationship status. ... Gakupo is bisexual. Meito is also bisexual. I'm just in love with you and yet people still enjoys our music. It's sad to say how people don't discriminate when you're famous or make something of yourself, but they do when you're just an average everyday person. Either way I'm not afraid." He explained. Just listening to him make me realize how strong he is. ... Mentally.

`I have this strong being help me. I've no clue if he's going through his own type of problems.´ I thought to myself before whispering, "I'm sorry I can't bring myself to say it." I apologized to the bluenette. "Would it do any good ... if I ... say that I know I'll tell you one day?" My face heated up as I struggled with my last sentence.

My hand lied gently on his chest, so I could feel the beats beneath quicken its pace a little.

"Yeah" He simply responded. "I'm actually happy with just hearing that."

"Why?" I perked my head up to look at him. "Because I know you love me even though you have a problem saying it. Just you saying that took a load off my shoulders." He responded. "I'll let you in on something else to help you out. It's okay to be scared of love. I'll be the first to admit that it's an emotion to be scared of instead of flaunting it around like it's a New diamond." He chuckled a bit.

My eyes widened at his words and yet he continued. "Many would expect it to be perfect, wonderful, and treat it like it's Christmas everyday; when in actuality it's like two people wielding a loaded gun pointing it at each other. It can cause physical and emotional scares. It can lie, cheat, deceive, betray, kill, hurt, shed tears, make you scream, and make it all seem like everything is your fault. ... I'm scared of all of it, but I'm willing to risk getting shot by the other person because I accept the good, bad, and the ugly for what it is" His hand slipped away from my waist to wipe his thumb across my cheek. "Love is when two people are hurt and yet they smile a little. When they cry together they just laugh. Even if it's a bit. Because it all comes down to if they love each other, they'll always end up smiling when they're going through something tough." He lastly said.

I frantically brought my hands up to wipe the substance off my cheeks. `When did I start crying?´ I questioned myself. "S-Sorry. I-I don't know why I'm-" "Crying?" He finished my sentence as I nodded my head.

Pulling my hands away from my face he held my hands in his own.

"Because, I just explained your fears without you knowing it." He said before he leaned to kiss the side of my lips. I felt like I was about to have a heart attack right then and there, and yet I didn't collapse. But instead, he brought me back into his arms and kissed my temple.

`My fear? Was that what I was truly afraid of? ... I don't know anymore. I don't "Want" to know anything except the person Kaito love is, is, ... Me.´ My arms found their way around his neck and accepted his embrace. "Kaito. I-I-I ..." I stammered. So I took a deep breath to calm the shaking in my voice.

"I like you."

Soon as I said that, his grip tightened around me. "Even though you didn't say `Love´, I'm treating it like you did." I then felt his lips graze across my shoulder and kissed it tenderly. "I know you're probably getting hungry after staying out here for so long. Want to go back and get something to eat?"

I only shook my head against his shoulder and smiled. "I want to stay this way a little longer-" (Eeeer s.f.x.) I paused once my stomach began to grumble. "I take that back." I laughed along with Kaito before I got off his lap.

I helped the bluenette up and glanced at the fireflies once more. `Even though it's night, it feels like day. ... All because he guided me to them.´


	16. Lusting Anger

Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>I stirred awake to the smell of food along with the bed shifting. Right when I fully opened my eyes I saw an angel sitting on my right setting a tray of food on my lap. His golden hair was tied in a lazy ponytail, causing his bangs to fall on his face. Rosie lips curved in a small smile as his sky-blue eyes greeted me. "Morning, Kaito" He called to me. "I cooked you breakfast while you were asleep. I'm not that good, but Rin taught me a few things here and there that she learned from the diner."<p>

Pushing the covers off my body I then sat all he way up. Once I took a good look at him I realized that he was wearing one of my shirts, but then it dawned on me. He asked me for something to sleep in, So I gave the shirt I was wearing.

It was a little big on him, but it barely stopped at his upper thighs, slightly showing his yellow briefs as he got on his knees to stab a fork in one of the sliced beef. He carefully rose the fork up to my lips and waited for me to take a bite. My eyes wandered past him and saw his bottom sticking up. The more he arched his back, the more the shirt slid up to reveal his panties. `May be breakfast, but I'm sure as hell looking at desert´ I took a dry gulp before biting the beef off the fork.

The blonde chuckled a little. "I know what you're staring at, pervert." My chewing quickened so I could question him, but he continued. "Please, I've been around men's who wouldn't stop staring at me. It's just an awareness that grown on me." He then turned around and faced his back side to me as he got on all fours. "I don't see what's so arousing about my butt!" His hips swayed in a taunting manner.

Feeling my heart race within my chest my hand slowly crept towards his ass, inching closer and closer as he continued to shake it in front of me. But right when I was nothing but a mere half an inch apart, my hand froze dead in its track. `No. ... I shouldn't.´ I blinked twice once I realized what I was doing. "Shit." I mumbled beneath my breath. "K-Kaito?" My mind snapped as soon as I heard his voice.

I looked up to see him looking back. Cheeks were slightly red as he gave a concern look. It was right then that I quickly retreated my hand. "I didn't mean to-. ... Look, I didn't know what came over me." I tried explaining as I averted my eyes away from his. The bed shifted as he sat back down. The tray moved, rubbing against my lap. As soon as it did I hissed in pain.

My eyes widened in horror once realization came to me. `Morning Wood?!´ "You have a boner... don't you?" I hinted the laugh he was trying to contain. "I'll turn around till you're done-" "It's not funny!" He then broke out laughing once I shot back at him.

The blonde clutched onto his stomach as he continued to laugh. It lasted for a mere two minutes before he was fully done. "Oh relax! It's not like it's a bad thing." He waved his hand till his cheeks reddened a little more. "... I mean if you'd like, I c-can help."

I stared at Len in shock from his offer. `He's willing to help me. ... Just like how he helped those other men's.´ My expression had then softened along with my lips tugging into a slight frown. `I'd rather get a bucket of ice-water dumped in my pants than have him go to such measures´ "No thanks. I think you're about done giving service to others." His eyes then widened. "and if we're going to do anything sexual I need you to say that you love me, quit your job, and promise to never please any man except me whether they offer you money, car, or a home."

"You know I can't say that and I have to keep working to get money!-" "Then quit and find another job!" I retorted back. His brows furrowed as he bit his bottom lip. "Shit. ... You won't have to worry about money if you stay with me." I then spoke a bit softer.

The room fell silent as we eyed one another. I reached my hand over to touch his face but to no avail, he backed away from my touch.

He quickly scooted himself off the bed and stood near the footer. "When will you understand that it's not easy being done than said. Besides! We live different lives! You don't have to worry about paying a shit ton of money! And because of how long my step-dad didn't pay it in time, I have to pay for interest and it always seem like I never even put a dent into the debt." The blonde had then glared at me for a couple of more seconds before turning his back to me. "And to think I said I liked you"

Even though he mumbled softly underneath his breath I caught every single word in his last sentence. Because of this I sat aside the tray and shot out of bed. `Oh hell no´

I stomped over to him and grabbed him by the arm. "Take that shit back!" I yanked him around to face me, causing him to try to pull out of my grasp. "To think I'm going to have you sit here and lie to me is something I won't accept from a stubborn, overly sensitive, self-denial, bull-shiter!"

He completely ceased from struggling once I was done yelling.

Right when I thought he stopped, he pulled his free arm back and launched it forward, letting his hand kiss the side of my face. My cheek stung for a couple of seconds, but I quickly shook it off to face him again.

His face completely flustered as his teeth gritted in anger. "You are the biggest asshole I ever met!"

"Well Gee! You have to be the utmost sensitive guy I've ever met! You out beat women for having the most mood swings! First you sass me, then you slapped me, now what's next? Gonna start your period like the little bitch you are? Well I'm sorry! I don't carry tampons in this house-" "Oh yeah? Fuck you!" He jabbed his finger on my chest as he cut me off.

"Fuck me?!"

"Who else would I be talking to!?" The blonde screamed.

After five seconds of glaring, I quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, crashing my lips against his. Biting his bottom lip, I forced my tongue into his wet cavern. "M-mm" A half groan half moan escaped his throat as I slid my right hand around to grope a handful of his ass. Despite his briefs covering his skin I could still make out the soft flesh beneath my hand.

I hungrily sucked on his sweet tasting tongue, letting myself get lost in ecstasy. I pulled away for a second to stare at his lust-filled eyes. A string of saliva connected us till I licked it off his lips. "I feel like making you my bitch now, Shawty." I growled against his tender neck. "Feel like letting me hit that?"

Right before I could graze my teeth along his skin my door slammed all the way open.

"Kaito! We need to talk! It's about the Soo-gang!" Meito shouted as he barged in.

The two of us broke apart immediately and dusted ourselves off. I glanced at the blonde and mouthed `sorry´. Mouthing `It's okay.´, he calmed down his breathing.

"Hurry!" The brunette demanded. Taking one last look at Len I then hurried out the room with Meito. `Damn, he saved me. If he didn't show up I would have screwed the living hell out of Len.


	17. Hear no evil

Glad to see you guys enjoying it so far. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>I sat in the living room with both Meito and Luki. The two sat across from me as I leaned forward on the other couch. "So what's going on?" I then questioned the two, breaking the silence. Meito only turned his head to meet Luki's gaze, then Luki turned to meet mine. "I've been called to join the search party my boss assigned" he started. "Apparently a worker at my father's brothel went missing almost a week ago, and to make matters worse, this prostitute is in major debt to my father." He explained.<p>

"I thought you said this was an emergency-" Luki rose his hand to pause Meito from speaking any further. "It is. I came to tell this to Kaito because the prostitute ... is Len."

Both me and Meito choked on our breaths right when he said Len's name. `He can't be serious. ... There's no way in hell that brothel could be on by the gangs boss.´ I thought as I slowly began to panic inside my head. Luki's expression softened a little before he sank back in his seat. "There's more to it, huh?" I gave a deep sigh. He only nodded his head in response.

"I'm afraid he sent my sister out to handle it" He said. We gave him a look that said `And?´, making him continue. "You guys don't get it; My sister is completely ruthless. She doesn't take people who fucks with our money too lightly" His light-blue eyes then became cold. "She's next to take my father's place for a reason. Luka vowed her life to the gang, I only vowed my loyalty to such extent. We call her Dog-tag because she'll hunt and kill people as if it's a game of tag. She'll literally have fun doing it too."

"If you vowed your loyalty to them, why are you telling us this? Besides. Why would they ask you to help them?" I then asked.

The pink-head rolled his eyes and breathed an annoying sigh. "Love is a bitch, isn't it?" He then scooted over to sit closer to Meito. "and I'm known as the bloodhound. Whenever they lose track of someone like the dumb asses they are, they always call me because I'm able to find them in less than three days, but enough of that. What I'm trying to say is that I know `I'm´ crazy ... but my sister is a complete psycho bitch, and once she finds out that you guys have him- well; you do the thinking on the rest." He lastly said.

`I should've asked Len who his father asked for a loan from! ... It wouldn't do any good cause there's a good chance that even he don't know.´ I ran my fingers through my hair real quick as I gave a brief sigh. `How am I going to tell Len? Should I let him set foot outside this house? ... I just don't want him to get scared, or worse. Hate me for dragging him here.´ "Len..." I whispered beneath my breath to no one. "It wasn't his fault." `It's not Len's fault. I-It's not his damn fault!´

As the two talked to one another I slipped my right hand underneath the couch to grab the metallic handle. Once I pulled it out their eyes glued to the device in my hand. A heavy bullet silver Caliber.

"Kaito, a-are you okay?-" I interrupted Meito. "We can't have him know any of this, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you or Gakupo that he was a prostitute; but neither one of us knew the place he worked at was owned by the Soo-gang. Besides, He was framed. His step-father put the loan he took out in Len's name." I then pulled the handle back, causing a clicking noise to escape. "Is there anything you can do to make it known he's not the one who made the loan?" I asked Luki.

He gave a concerned look and lowered his eyes towards the floor. "I'm sorry, but the only way for him to get out of this is that he find the member who made the transaction with his father, go to one of our hideouts and have the member tell my father that it wasn't Len who he gave the loan to, thus clearing his name and switching the hit to his step-dad. The only problem is that we have over five-hundred members a part of our gang. It could be anyone and he/she could be anywhere."

Luki paused for a moment to let his words process in my head. "I would track the person if only I had a name or a picture of a face. Since I don't, I suggest you help come up with one good ass excuse and send him back to the brothel. No one will get hurt-" "No!" I refused. "I promised him that he wouldn't have to worry about going back. That he wouldn't have to worry about money, o-or pleasing any man for money" My voice broke , causing the two to stare at me in awe as my grip around the silver handle tightened. "If anyone tries to stop him from quitting that damn brothel; they'll have to take a walk through hell to get past me."

Len's P.O.V.

I stood in the hallway, standing by the wall near the entrance to the Living room. A frown was glued onto my features as I continued to listen to their conversation. `I'm not mad, nor am I happy. I'm just scared of everything.´ I thought quietly to myself before I slowly found use of my legs and began to walk back down the hallway. `I know he loves me, but why risk his life for someone like me? ... I don't know what I'd do If he died because of this. He has more things to look up to than me. A record label. Fans. Money. Success. ... And yet he's saving this mere prostitute.´


	18. Me? Scared?

Hello everyone! Ah, one more week till I start my vacation, which means a hella lot of updates coming your way! Anyway, thank you FoxyProxy and everyone else. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>Its been two days since I warned Kaito about Len. Ever since I did he hasn't so much as let Len set foot outside the house. `This is what I get for wrapping my feelings with them.´ I smirked to myself as I glanced over my shoulder to see Meito sleeping. His arm lazily hung around my waist, keeping my body close to him. What I came to realize is that he always take a nap around noon. Something about it being the most boring time of the day for him-.<p>

My thoughts got put on hold once I saw my phone light up on the nightstand. I cautiously leaned forward to grab it and quickly pressed the answer button, not caring to read who the call came from. "Hello?" I whispered, trying my best not to wake Meito.

"Any leads, Luki?" The familiar voice spoke through the phone. "I went over to the brothel and read through the Check-out log. Apparently his last customer was Kaito Kim-Hyung. His manager said ever since he spent the night with him, the boy has gone missing." She spoke in a serious tone. ... As always. "I've already hired some members to scout out his home-" Right when she said that I immediately sat up.

Meito shifted a little from my sudden movement, causing him to open his eyes and stare at me.

"How long ago did you send them?" I questioned. I was more frustrated than scared itself. `I shouldn't even have to worry about this bull shit! Damn her´ I tisked underneath my breath.

I waited for an answer as the brunette slowly sat up. He rose a brow to me, questioning what's going on. I only held my hand to stop him from talking once Luka began to speak again. "Approximately four to five hours ago, but I don't see how any of that should concern you-" The line cut off as I pressed the button to end the call. Soon as I did I quickly began dialing Len's number.

"Aye! Tell me what's going on!" Meito demanded as he grabbed my arm. I shot my attention to him. Even though I couldn't see myself I was pretty sure that fury was in my eyes. "It's Kaito. I think he's in danger-" "L-Luki" I paused from speaking once the boy responded.

"Len, put Kaito on the phone!" I demanded.

While I waited for a response I quickly jumped out of bed and scanned the room to find my underwear. Luckily it took me less than thirty seconds to see they were hanging on the closets doorknob. I nearly tripped trying to stick my leg through one of the holes, but regained my balance. Meito followed and put his shirt back on as well as getting out of bed.

After two to three minutes he came back to the phone. "H-He's not here; what the hell is going on!" He rose his voice a little. "There's blood by the front door, but his car is still parked in the driveway... ." He trailed off. The next thing he said had caused my heart to stop beating.

"I knew I should have went back, but no matter what I do he tries to stop me! He even so much as lied when I asked him if there was anything wrong, even though I already knew the Soo-gang was after me. ... I heard you guys talking inside the living room" I could hear a bunch of cluttering inside in the background as well as a door opening. "This is why I didn't want him to love or help me! That stupid ass should have just left me alone!" His voice cracked the more he yelled in a broken tone.

Before I could say anything the sound of an engine starting roared throughout the phone. `Don't tell me he's about to do what I think he's going to do.´ "Len! Calm down!" I shouted into the phone. "You won't be able to find him without my help! ... There are lots of places he could be at and you know this. So please stop the car." I then spoke calmly to him.

To my avail the engine in the background stopped along with soft sobs being heard.

I covered my hand over the phone and told Meito to call Gakupo and his Mom to make sure he wasn't at either one. Soon as I did I uncovered my hand and held the phone against my ear again. "I hate him s-so much. I hate him" He repeated over and over.

I'm not the type to care about other people's emotions, but it somewhat annoyed me to hear Len say such thing. `If he hated him, then he wouldn't try so desperately to find him. There's a difference between hating a person and hating what they do.´ My teeth gritted in growing anger.

"Oh my God, just shut up already! You're so ungrateful to that man!" I retorted as I walked out the room. "The blood by the front door mostly indicates that he fought back when he was most likely outnumbered! And yet you have the nerve to say that you hate him? He could have let you get taken away and die right then and there, but he put himself in danger instead!"

"B-But-" "But nothing! I swear to God that if I hear you bitch and say you hate him again, I'll punch you dead in the face. I will beat your ass as if you're nothing but a stranger out on the streets, so suck it up! Little bitch." I lastly said before hanging up.

`I'm pretty sure I scared his mind back to normal.´

"He's not at either one of their homes. I suggest we go to Kaito's house because everyone will be there." Meito grabbed his keys off the wall as he told me that. I only nodded my head in agreement and followed him out the door.

Kaito's P.O.V.

Water splashed onto my face, causing me to wake up.

I frantically looked around to see a group of men surround me. Each of them held either a pistol, knife, or baseball-bat. But each of them moved to the side once someone told them to, "Move." I couldn't make out who it was because the room was dark, except for the single light that hung above me.

The sound of footsteps came closer and closer till the light slowly revealed a woman with long pink-hair. She wore a strapless black crop-top that revealed her flat stomach. A pair of black leggings hugged her legs nicely, showing off her curves. Even though the crop top was covering her chest, I could still see a crimson butterfly tattoo on the left side of her chest. Her hand rested on her hip, showing her fingerless gloves with what I assume to be a built-in brass-knuckles.

Last but not least came the high-heels she was wearing. I had to admit that she looked sexy for a killer.

A smirk crept across her lips as she stared at me. "Well if it isn't B-Rabbit, or should I say, Kaito." She rose a brow. "Seriously, which one do you prefer to go by? I'd think it would be best to address you in a proper way since you don't have much time left. Well ... that's only if you don't tell me the shit I need to know. Think of it as a Win-Win situation. You tell me where the prostitute is, I'm happy, you get to go back to rapping, you're happy, then we'll all be happy."

I rolled my eyes at the woman and smirked before returning my gaze to her. "You can call me whatever you'd like, sweetheart." I tried pulling my wrists, but they were tied behind my back behind the chair. "I only have two fears. Me dying and `You´ aren't either one of them. If they were I wouldn't have knocked out four of those guys you sent to my house. I only knocked out because one of them glocked me on the head with their gun" I then turned to my right to smirk at the overweight man wearing shades who did it. "Ain't that right, Tubby?"

He tisked in anger at the nickname I gave him. I quickly turned my attention back to the woman in front of me. "Mm, I like it when they fight back." She then came to my side and squat down so she was about eye level. "I'm going to have fun with you. Imma have you begging for mercy, cutie." She whispered before tracing her tongue against the rim of my ear. I gave a low groan once she suddenly bit down on my lobe.

Slowly pulling away She shot her glance towards the others. "Get the hell out. I got it from here." She demanded.

Immediately everyone hurried out the room.

`Yup. No doubt this is Luki's sister.´


	19. New Toy?

Glad to see you guys liking the previous chapter, and I must apologize for my delay in updating. I came down with a terrible cold but I'm trying my best to recover. As always, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>Soon as me and Meito made it to Kaito's place I saw his mother crying into Gakupo's arms as Len was talking to Yuma. So he quickly parked the car and we both stepped out. `Damn. I can only imagine what Kaito's Mom feel like.´ The thought lingered as we walked towards them. "Alright every one, inside the house! Chop! Chop! We don't have all day!" I clapped my hands as I tried to get them into the house.<p>

Everyone did as I said And quickly got inside. Once we were in I closed the door.

"Care to explain what's going on?" A woman with short blue hair questioned me. `If I remember correctly, her name was Kaiko, right?´ She glared at me as she crossed her arms.

I only rolled my eyes at the attitude she tried to give me and held my hand in front of her face. "Okay first of all, I need you to back up and get out of my face. I'm not the one who kidnapped Kaito so I suggest you drop the unwanted attitude. A'ight Grandma?" I then snapped my finger, causing her to get ready to shout back till Len and Yuma held her. "Anyway!" I shot a quick glare to the woman before I continued. "I came to explain what we can do to help him before God knows what'll happen to him."

The brunette stood next to me as everyone else began to sit on the couch. "Before anyone begin to accuse and point fingers I'd like to say that this is neither Len nor Luki's fault. This is all just a misunderstanding that hadn't been cleared." I turned to look at Meito in surprise. His brown eyes met my gaze as his lips tugged into a small smile before mouthing, `I got your back, sexy.´ For once in my life I felt a wave of relief. "Len was unknowingly working for the Soo-gang and they were looking for him. They're only tracking him because they think he owes them money. So instead of telling them where Len was, Kaito took the hit and got kidnapped. ... Hell, if Luki was in on it He wouldn't even be standing here next to me. But since he's my Boo, he's standing here being more loyal to us than his own family. So I suggest you back off Kaiko."

My face felt like it was on fire from the new nickname he gave me.

`Note to self; ride Meito like the craziest bull ride I'd ever ridden once this is over.´ I noted. Right when I did I looked off towards the blonde who was sitting silently and motioned for him to come over. Once he did I pulled out my phone and began to dial a number.

I held the phone close to my ear as I waited for the phone to be picked up. After three rings I finally heard, "This better be good, Luki" in a breathy tone. `The hell is this girl doing?´ Shaking my head I rid the thought and said, "I got the boy with me. Where are you so I can drop him off?" I asked, causing everyone to look at me crazily.

I quickly held my finger up to my lips to shut them up.

"Right when my fun is getting started you call me with this crap." She bluntly stated. "Deliver the boy at the abandoned police-station. Bring him by one in the morning, I can't risk having anyone following you. Especially the cops since you're under probation."

"H-Hey! I told you I got off probation when I was eighteen!" I retorted back.

She sighed in irritation. "Shut up. I swear, you're such a nuisance." I bit my tongue to hold any swears back. "I've decided to keep Kaito for both my pleasure and the incident five years ago. I'm pretty sure Father would be pleased to know we got two of his problems under control." She then hung up.

Soon as she did I slid my phone back into my back pocket.

I looked off to the others and gave a brief sigh. "Well the good news is that I used Len as bait to find out where Kaito is. ... The bad news is that Luka won't give him up-" "What do you mean she won't give him up?!" Len snapped back.

I knew if I explained the true reason he'd be far more dedicated to look for him, ... And that was exactly what I wanted other than starting shit. So my lips tugged into a sly grin as I stared at the blonde. "It's simply because of the feud he engaged in with some of our members a couple of years ago, other than becoming her new sex toy" I then leaned closer so that only He could hear. "I'm sorry but she has a fetish for "big" men's, if you know what I mean. Plus it doesn't help if you keep saying you two aren't together. I mean are you really gonna let someone like her take him away from you?"

Laughs began to escape my lips as I slowly backed away.

His brows furrowed deeply as his face began to turn red. I looked down to see his fists clenching tightly. `Oh yes. He's mad as hell.´ "You're evil, you know that?" Meito nudged my side as I watched the kids eyes glisten with upcoming tears.

"No. I'm not evil for opening his eyes. I should be considered a saint because now he has will-power to whoop some ass for Kaito now that he finally realize that Kaito is "His" man" I smiled to Meito before clapping my hands together. "Alright everyone, here's the deal! Ms. Hyung, I'll need you to be the driver for when we escape! You must be alert, ready to drive at all time, and aware! Make sure you fill up Kaito's car with gas before we leave. Kaiko" I then turned to the bluenette. "You'll have to stick with Ms. Hyung and protect her if any of the members find you. I'll give you a gun before we leave."

"Gakupo, Yuma. You'll follow me and Meito into the building, but you two will split from us and go into the vents to turn off the signals on the camera. Not only that, but I'll need you to shut off the power plainly. While you guys are done with that I'm sure the emergency sirens will be triggered, so be ready to fight, but I'd doubt it if you stay in the vents." I explained to the other two. Gakupo nodded his head in agreement

Then came Len. I laid my hand gently on his shoulder, causing his flustered tear-covered face to look at me. "You'll be coming with me and Meito, and since you are I suggest you wipe away those tears because we're going to bring him back. If you love him then fight for him. ... I'm giving you permission to fight my own sister as long as you stop putting up a front towards Kaito. So save your anger for when we face her." I lastly said.

"Get some rest till then, everyone." Meito told everyone, causing them to walk out the living room.

We watched as everyone disappeared into either the kitchen or outside, so we just stood there.

Before I could even think about going outside to join the others I felt a set of arms wrap around my waist along with the feeling of a lump rubbing against my backside. "I think they have enough help" A pair of lips pressed against my neck lightly. "But I think you should help me first, Luki." Meito husked against my ear.

I couldn't help but shiver I little as he blew beneath my ear. "M-Meito, We can't. I have to save my energy for tonight." He then pulled me closer, rubbing his clothed hard-on between my ass. "You're always horny"

"Its hard not to be when I'm constantly around you. Besides, I'm curious to know what that mouth can do" His lips grazed against the shell of my ear sending chills down my spine. "Watching your lips wrap around it hungrily and sucking it like the sweetest sucker you ever tasted. Mm, then letting a nice amount of warm cream run down your throat. ... Come on. Suck it for me."

I arched my back into his touch in satisfaction as my tongue slowly roamed across my lips in delight. "That sounds so fucking good. Please stuff all of it in my mouth, baby"

Taking my hand he led me towards the hallway. `Second note to self; make sure Meito doesn't get hurt.´


	20. Tumbling Down

Sorry for not updating in a while but please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>Luka walked out the room five minutes ago. Hopefully the bitch is taking a break from bothering me; she practically showed me how screwed up in the head she was for the past couple of hours. My shirt is all cut up revealing the fresh cuts across my torso. The right side of my mouth ached from the punch she gave; mostly because she was wearing brass-knuckles when she did it. `Bitch also had the nerve to make-out with me after she did it. ... No worries. I managed to get the rope around my wrists loose-´ My thoughts ceased once the light inside the room came off.<p>

It took a couple of seconds for a loud siren to come on.

"Guess it's time to get out of here."

Len's P.O.V.

Luki walked in front of us with a machine gun gripped tightly in each hand as me and Meito followed behind him. Once the power got shut off some emergency lights came on as a back up as well as a siren coming on. "Listen up everyone! Me and Yuma are still in the vents and we see a group of guys coming your way down the left hallway you're about to approach!" Our earpieces buzzed once Gakupo talked to us.

The pink-head quickly ran down the hallway bringing his arms up. The both of us watched as Luki took one quick turn to the left and pulled the trigger. "Meito! Get my back!" Luki screamed as he began moving forward, continuing to shoot.

`I feel like I'm getting nowhere. He could be in any one of these doors or cells.´ I thought quietly to myself as I took a step back. `I need to find Kaito while they're killing some of the member's.´ With that lingering in my head I then launched forward and began running.

Soon as I came up to the two, I turned to the right and began running in the opposite direction. Immediately I heard the two yelling at me but I ignored their words and continued to run. "Len, where the hell are you going? Stay with Luki and Meito-" "And waste time fighting when he could be taken to another place or killed!?" I retorted back once Gakupo spoke to me. "We all can't go in the same direction! How do we know for certain that he'll be somewhere in the left side instead of the right?!"

He remained silent for a while till I heard a rumbling sound come from the ceiling. I paused for a moment and shun my flashlight towards the vent until a metal piece fell off, revealing a crouched Yuma in the opening.

He quickly jumped down and landed on his feet smoothly. His green eyes stared at me for a quick moment before he looked off to my earpiece and quickly snatched it out and put it on himself as he began to walk with me. "I separated from Gakupo not too long ago, but once I did I saw this woman who looks like Luki run out of a room with a sign on it. I'm not sure if he's in there or not but I think we should check. Especially if she ran out." He explained.

Right when I heard that I took the initiative to start running again.

"W-Wait! I said I wasn't sure!" He yelled.

`Even if he said he wasn't sure, it's still a risk I'm going to have to take!´ The adrenaline in my body caused my heart to race with a mixture fear and frustration. "Where is he!? Fuck!" I froze dead in my tracks once me and Yuma heard a woman shrill. "Go find him and bring him back dammit!-" My eye's widened once a woman with long pink-hair stepped out of a nearby room and looked at me. Slowly she brought the small radio away from her face and dropped it on the floor.

Her lips tugged into a small frown as her eyes glared at me like daggers.

Not wanting to show my weakness I took a dry gulp and clenched my fists. "Wh-Where is he?" I tried to control my voice to sound stronger.

"Does is it look like I know, Dipshit?"

"Dipshit? You're the one who've held him hostage this whole time! How could this so-called psychopath lose a man she held hostage? Irresponsible bitch." I shot back immediately once she called me that name. `I'm so happy Luki gave me permission to fight his sister because I now realize she's not as fearful as I thought´ "I'll never forgive you for the shit you've done. Coming after me for a loan that I never made is one thing, but to be a whore to my man is where you cross the line!" I lastly screamed as I took the chance to charge at her.

Right when she got her fist ready to swing I bent down and head-butted her in the gut, causing her to fall back. Before I could step back she grabbed a hold of my hair and dragged me down with her. The front of my head hit the concrete floor hard but I still managed push myself up so I was on my knees until she pulled me down by the hair and crashed her head against mine as hard as she could. "You're going to have to do a lot more than just give a blow to the stomach, brat!" She then pulled away and quickly smacked me across the face.

I felt a warm liquid slide down the bridge of my nose and knew immediately what it was because my eyes weren't the ones shedding a single tear; so right when she was about to strike again I spat in her eye's and took the opportunity of her blindness to use my left hand to clutch onto a chunk of her hair and pull her head back. Clenching my free hand I launched it forward, punching her right in the mouth.

I struck her face repeatedly till the air got knocked out of me by surprise. She crouched her leg against her chest without me knowing it and kicked me right in the stomach. I flew backwards till I was laying on my back, facing the dangling lightbulb that shun light on us.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around my stomach and roll on my side. "Sh-Shit" My teeth gritted in pain as a string of saliva escaped the side of my mouth. `I have to get back up!´ I mentally told myself as I lifted my head to see her wipe her eyes while she struggled to stand up.

Right when I saw this I rolled on my stomach and hurriedly tried to stand. To my success I managed to get back on my feet before she could.

Slowly walking to her I grabbed a lock of her hair with both hands and took a step back. Before she could even stop me I yanked her hair to the point she fell. "Stay down, bitch!" I yelled as I swung my foot forward to kiss her face as she fell.

Once I struck her face she grabbed my foot pulled it, causing me to slip. "If I'm going down you're coming with me!" She quickly crawled on top of me once I was down and punched me in the mouth in a quick strike. "Besides! Why do you care? It's not like he mean anything to you-" "You're wrong!" I yelled.

We stayed silent as I watched the mass of blood on the side of her mouth and nose drip. Her hair was messy from all the pulling I've done to her, and I'm pretty sure mine was the same.

"If he didn't mean a damn thing to me, then why am I sitting here fighting with you?" I started. "That man saved me in all the right ways and it took me this long to realize it. ... Saving me from the meaningless life of prostitution, opening my eyes to see that there's more to life than just being mad at everything, and making me realize that not everyone in this world is a crook who wants something from me. But someone like you wouldn't so much as know a damn thing about how much he means to me, and you know why?" I questioned the confused woman. "It's because I love him more than anyone. Since I do, I'll be damned if I'm going to let you get in my way, Bitch!" I then propped myself on my left elbow and swung my fist across her face, knocking her off me.

I glanced over to see her body lying on the ground, not moving. `Wouldn't have thought I'd be able to knock her out, but that's what she gets.´ I thought to myself as I brought my hand up to my face and wiped the substance away from my mouth. Soon as I pulled it away I saw the crimson liquid.

"Len" My attention snapped away from the blood on my hand and looked up. Soon as I did my eyes widened to see a familiar bluenette standing next to Yuma. Dry blood was on the side of his mouth as cut marks were left on his chest. A duffle-bag was hung over his shoulder as a pistol was in his right hand. `How long were they standing there?-´ (Boom! s.f.x.)

Both me and Yuma flinched from the loud explosion as I saw Luki, Meito, and Gakupo run up to us.

Luki paused by his sister's body and stared back and forth between me and her. "Damn! You fucked her up!" He commented as he crouched down to place one of her arms around his shoulders and lift her up. "Let's hurry up before that second bomb goes off!" He yelled, causing all of us to move around quickly.

Kaito walked over to me and crouched down, facing his back to me. "Hop on." He said. Knowing I won't be able to move too fast by myself I climbed on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck as he began to rise back up. Soon as he did he start running with the others.

Yuma ran on his left alongside with Gakupo. "Sorry, but as soon as you start fighting with that girl I went off to look for Kaito. I saw him running down a different hall with a duffle bag. I was going to question him till he grabbed my arm and made me run with him! H-He installed two bombs and what not, the second one is stronger and will blow in about a minute, and that is why we're running!" He explained as we came across the hallway leading to the front entrance.

Bodies after bodies were sprawled on the floor as blood was splattered against the wall.

Gakupo and Kaito shot the glass doors and hopped out along with the others. Once we were outside we continued to run till we came across the parked Van Kaiko and Kim was in. I saw Kaiko open the doors for all of us, allowing us to crawl in.

Kaito let me inside the backseat first and took a seat next to me as Yuma and Gakupo sat next to him. Luki and Meito dragged Luka's body inside the second backseat Before closing the door behind them.

Once that was done Ms. Hyung quickly pressed her foot on the gas pedal and zoomed down the street as soon as the building blew up.

Kaiko turned to look at all of us and gave a big grin. "Mission: Rescue Kaito was a success!" She then gave a thumbs up to everyone but paused once she looked at Kaito. "Are you okay, Kaito?" She questioned the bluenette. "Yeah, and what's with that duffle-bag?" Gakupo added with Kaiko.

I couldn't help but question the bag as well. `I doubt there's an extra shirt for him in there´ I joked inside my head before he answered, "I overheard a member talking about a treasury room. The ropes around my wrist were already loose from all the movement Luka did on me, so I took the chance to break out and find the damn room myself . I had to knock a couple guys out in order to get in, found a duffle-bag inside the room, took as much money as I could stuff inside, then found a pack of C-4 and decided to build two bombs. One that exploded the room, then the second one I threw on the ceiling that was going to blow the whole place- ah, that reminds me. Luki, I need you to call and tell your dad that Len paid off His debt with a hundred grand. It should cover both the debt and the interest." I choked on my air once I heard him say that. Same goes for everyone else.

Luki stammered in disbelief till we saw Kaito unzip the bag and show the money inside.

"Oh my God- I mean I'll get on it right away!" He assured.

I stared at Kaito in a mixture of surprise, confusion, and down right happiness. "I-I don't know what to say. ... This is too-" "Repeat what you said earlier when you told Luka your feelings towards me." The bluenette leaned closer so he could whisper in my ear.

My heart thumped harshly against my chest as the temperature of my face rose. `He heard me say all of it to Luka, but ... I don't have the Will to deny it anymore.´

Gently placing my bruised hand on his right cheek I slowly leaned forward and pressed my lips against the side of his mouth for a second before gliding my lips over to his ear. "I'm in love with you, Kaito. I can't help but love you after all the things you've done for me" My eyes stung as I began to get choked up. `It's okay to cry now that I'm with him. Just take deep breaths, Len.´ "I-I don't know what I'd do without you and I don't want to know. ... Please l-let me be with you. Pl-Please understand that I need you in my life more than ever" Emotions swept through me as my feelings poured out that same time as my tears did.

I pulled away slightly to look at him.

His eyes were gentle, matching the smile he gave. "I love you too, and there's no need to cry anymore. Most of your troubles are gone now." He reassured. "Now once we get back home, I want you to meet me inside my room. I'll help clean your wounds, okay?"

I nodded my head as he brought a hand up to wipe away my tears with his thumb.

`He'll clean the wounds on my body, just like how he cleaned the wounds on my heart.´


End file.
